


Sparks Fly

by TheQuietQuill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Lots of stuff going on, M/M, Multi, Single Parent Liam, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher Louis, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: Asher, right.Liam’s a dad.Liam’s a very attractive dad. Liam’s the very attractive dad to one of Louis’ students.Liam is also a very attractive fireman who saves old people and tiny little kittens from fires.God, Louis’ head is killing him.OR: Teacher Louis and Single Parent/Fireman Liam





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!  
> Here's my first ever full length LiLo fic! I'm super excited to share this with you all since I have been working on this for months!  
> This is for Skyler, or puckeruppayno on tumblr, because she heavily encouraged me to write this and I'm glad I did!  
> P.S. TODAY (November 12th) IS MY BIRTHDAY! If you wish to send messages about this fic, message me on Tumblr at Teatimetommo.tumblr.com/ask!  
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Besides the occasional screaming matches between his students and the bits of glue that gets stuck to his glasses, Louis loves his job.

                Yes, he deals with strangers grimacing when he tells them he’s a kindergarten teacher, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, really. Of course, he wishes his students would remember that running with scissors isn’t cool and it’s not nice to steal other kid’s crayons but, Louis takes the bad with the good.

                The thing Louis loves most about his job is when he sees his progress with his students. He loves watching their faces light up when they solve basic addition. Louis loves watching his kids discover things in science period and loves how creative they get during arts and crafts. Louis could listen to kids laughing all day long. They’re easy to love and easy to hate at times, but Louis adores his job.

                He just doesn’t like dealing with the parents so much.

                Parents are…tricky for Louis. Louis obviously wants parents involved in their child’s education. But Louis deals with parents that are on all over the spectrum. Some are worrywarts and send Louis multiple emails a day, asking if they’re child is having a good day or not. Other parents don’t seem to care enough for their child. Louis is always surprised when parent/teacher nights roll around and how some parents just don’t show up at all. Louis gets that life gets busy, but how can a parent not want to do everything for their child?

                So yeah, Louis can deal with fifteen kindergarteners, no problem. But parents…that’s Louis’ nightmare.

                So of course he’s ecstatic when the kindergarten department at his school decides to have a ‘Parent Week’ one month into the school year. Each day, three of Louis’ students will be assigned to bring in one of their parents to school towards the end of the day. The parent will talk about their job, and other hobbies he or she does with their child. It’s a cute idea, in theory but Louis is already counting down the days until this week is over with and done. At least this year his has an aid, Eleanor. He likes Eleanor and she’s great with the kids. Louis’ hopefully he can dump the parents on her to deal with.

                “Thank you Mrs. Sullivan for teaching us about decorative pillows,” Louis hides his grimace under a tight smile. The mother grins happily as she takes her three hand stitched pillows and goes over to sit beside her son, Jameson. Louis checks the clock and sighs happily, “Alright class, that’s all the time we have today! I hope we all had a great today! Remember, your homework tonight is to work on your cursive with your mom or dad, okay?”

                When his kids nod absentmindedly, Louis goes on, “And tomorrow, we have,” Louis picks off the schedule off his desk and reads off of it, “Willow’s mom is coming in, and so is Darrell’s mom, and Asher’s dad. So Willow, Darrell and Asher, come to my desk before you leave today and I’ll give you reminder slips for your parents.”

                Louis scans his class. Willow’s nodding agreeing, Darrell’s hitting himself and Asher is staring at Louis unsurely. Out of all his kids, Asher Payne is the most unreadable student in Louis’ class this year. It’s normal for kids at the beginning of the school year to be a little shy or aloof. But it’s been a month since school has started back up and Asher still doesn’t have a playmate and he hardly even speaks to Louis. Asher’s smart and he seems to be adjusting to the academics of school just fine. Louis’ worried for him, but doesn’t try to think about it now.

                “Alright kids, great day today!” He smirks when each child his sitting on the edge of their chair, waiting eagerly for him to give the word. He pauses for a second longer and then smiles, “You may go to your cubbies and get your belongings.”

                The kids stamper off to the far left of the classroom, where a row multi-colored cubbies and hooks are. Each child goes to their cubby and stuffs their backpacks with worksheets and crafts they’ve worked on throughout the day.                 Eleanor helps out some of the smaller students into their lightweight coats and their boots. Louis grins at them before making his way to his desk. Just as he settles down in his seat, Willow and Darrell are at his desk. He rights up the printed reminder slip and hands them to the children with a wide grin.

                Parents start filtering into the classroom. Louis takes the last reminder slip for Asher and goes to the door to watch his kids leave with their parents. He says goodbye to each one with a wide grin on his face. It’s Wednesday, and tomorrow the kids will be going to music class and he reminds the kids of that when they leave. The kids always love music day and so they cheer with excitement when he tells them this.

                And suddenly, the only kid left is Asher. The kid has a backpack on him that’s way too large on his tiny frame. He looks serious, as he does all the time. Asher has olive skin with matching brown eyes and shaggy hair. He stares up at Louis blankly and Louis isn’t sure how to respond to this. But he decides to go with over enthusiasm.

                “What can I do for you, Asher?” he asks. The kid is still eyeing Louis curiously.

                “My dad wants to know if he can bring Ember tomorrow,” he says, his speech mumbled. Louis makes a mental note to send a note home with Asher one day, recommending his dad to work with Asher on his speech.

                Louis frowns at the question, _“Amber?”_ he asks, seemingly correcting the child. But Asher shakes his head.

                “It’s _Em_ ber,” the boy insists, “she has spots.”                      

                Louis still doesn’t fully understand the child but he can tell that Asher is tired so he doesn’t want to push it. He flashes a smile, “Okay, your dad can bring in Ember tomorrow.”

                Asher’s lips curl up just a bit and Louis takes it as victory.

                “Sorry Asher,” a woman rushes into the room and sighs. Louis recognizes her as the same woman that picks up Asher everyday from school. Her name is Ruth, and she is Asher’s aunt, “I’m late I know, dear,” Ruth looks over at Louis and smiles sheepishly, “Sorry, I’m late again Mr. Tomlinson.”

                Louis chuckles, “It’s okay. I was just giving Asher his reminder slip for tomorrow. Do make sure his father sees it, okay?” The woman nods to herself.

                “Yes, that’s right. He’s coming in tomorrow for the parent thing,” Ruth rambles then flashes a smile at Louis, “He’s excited to come in.”

                “Good,” Louis breathes out, then looks down to Asher, “have a good day Asher! I can’t wait to meet your dad tomorrow.”

                “And Ember,” Asher reminds him pointedly. Louis chuckles.

                “And Ember,” and with that, Asher’s aunt takes him by the hand and leads him out of the room.

                Eleanor is tidying up the toy area. Louis looks around his room and it looks like she’s already tidied up everything else. So Louis goes over to where Eleanor is.

                “God,” she breathes out, “I was ready to jump out the window during Mrs. Sullivan’s presentation,” she groans sincerely from where she’s kneeling in front of a toy chest and is placing stray trucks and action figures in there. Louis rubs his forehead tiredly.

                “I know,” he groans, “I just want this week to be over! I need a huge glass of white zinfandel.” Eleanor giggles as she puts about the toy bin and rises to her feet.

                “Why can’t you have a glass of wine tonight?” Louis waves the question off.

                “That’s what happens when you get old,” he warns her, “Your body can’t handle alcohol as well as before.”

                Eleanor laughs at him, “Please, you’re twenty-five!” Louis resists the urge to hiss at her.

                “Don’t remind me!” he groans playfully. He smirks at his teacher aid, “Thanks for your help today. I don’t know how I could deal with these parents on my own.”

                “What’s the point of this parent week?” she asks as they walk towards the small closet behind Louis’ desk. When they get there, Louis shakes his head as he pulls on his coat.

                “I don’t know,” he heaves, “something about _‘creating a bond between teacher, parent and student,’_ and making parents feel more involved with their kids’ education,” he sighs as he straightens his collar, “It’s a bunch of bullshit if you ask me.”

                Eleanor gasps, “Louis Tomlinson, watch your language!” Louis chuckles and rolls his eyes.

                “Alright, smart ass,” he teases. He’s thankful he has a teacher aid that he gets on so well with, “Don’t you have a class to head off to, Miss. College Student?”

                “I do,” Eleanor says, sounding very unexcited. She coyly grins up at Louis a second later, “And then I’ll enjoy a glass of red wine afterwards!” Louis chuckles.

                “Fucking twenty-one year olds,” he playfully remarks. Eleanor giggles at his expense and gives him a quick goodbye before she trots out of the room. Louis sighs as he collects his bag of homework to grade and shuts the lights out when he leaves his classroom.

~~~

                Louis balances a bowl of cereal with one hand while checking over the students’ spelling assignment he gave out for homework last week.

                Grades don’t really count in kindergarten. Louis’ main job is to prepare his students for first grade and in order to do that all of his kids need to improve on their writing, reading and speech. They also need to understand basic addition and subtraction. And it is also important that his students will be hitting certain milestones in their education, like counting so high and spelling certain words correctly. So Louis grading assignments is really just to check his student’s progress and figure out what his students still need to work on.

                As Louis grades each paper, he becomes discouraged. His kids seem to be mixing up their b’s and p’s and the word that seems to be the hardest one to spell for his kids is ‘catch.’ He grades a girl’s spelling sheet in his class and then picks up the next assignment.

                It’s Asher’s and Louis knows right off the bat that the kid spelled all ten of the words correctly. Just to be sure, Louis goes word for word and checks each messy, crocked letter twice. Asher spelled ‘kite’ correctly, and ‘space’ and even ‘catch.’ Louis sits back, amazed, and happily places a sticker of a smiling turtle on the corner of Asher’s worksheet with a sweet little note that says, ‘Great Job, Asher!’

                When Louis finishes his grading, he takes a look around his apartment. He lives on his own, and has been for a while now. He’s okay with it, really, he just pictured that he would’ve found someone to share his live with by now. But here he is, nearly twenty-six, and all alone in his apartment.

                Louis sighs lowly to himself and counts down the minutes until he can have a glass of white zinfandel.

~~~

                “Okay, last up is Asher’s dad,” Louis looks around and there’s still only two parents in his classroom and neither one is Asher’s dad. Asher keeps looking back at the door and Louis’ got this sinking feeling in his stomach. He and Eleanor share a look before Louis walks towards Asher. He kneels down to the child and plasters on a smile.

                “Hey buddy,” he whispers, “Do you know where your dad is?”

                “He’s here, I know he’s here,” Asher insists and pouts as he looks to the ground, “He said he’d be here.” Louis’ bites his lip as stomach twists anxiously. He hates seeing his students upset.

                “Sorry we’re late!” A man’s voice speaks through the room. Louis rises to his feet as the kids gasp excitedly around him, their eyes trained on the door.

                Louis looks over and notices two things.  

                The first is an incredibly gorgeous man with dark features and a warm smile. Louis thinks briefly that men this stunning don’t exist in the real world. They live in magazines and crappy celebrity news programs. Gorgeous men like him certainly don’t come to Louis’ classroom wearing a full on firemen’s gear and carrying a box in one hand. Nope, hot guys don’t just waltz into Louis’ life unannounced but upon farther inspection, yes. There is a handsome fireman in his classroom.

                Louis then hears a bark. It takes Louis a second to fully register it because why the Hell did he hear a barking sound in his classroom? Louis tears his eyes off of the incredibly handsome man and follows the leash in his hand. Louis’ eyes bug out at the sight of a large Dalmatian wearing a plush red firemen’s helmet. Louis resists the urge to swear as his students cheer happily for the dog.

                “Daddy!” Asher yells and gets to his feet. Louis stands up too and watches the small boy run gleefully to his dad. The fireman chuckles loudly as he sets down the box and picks up his son. It’s a cute scene, watching a hot young man hugging his tiny son. Louis’ salivating as he approaches them.

                “Sorry I’m late, Ash,” he tells the boy, “I had to take Ember out to go potty.”

                Louis looks down at the dog. _That’s_ Ember? Suddenly Asher’s comment about Ember having spots makes sense.

                “Hi,” the fireman finally addresses Louis. He shifts Asher in his arms and reaches out his right one to Louis, “I’m Liam, Asher’s dad.”

                Louis smiles and hopes his palm isn’t too sweaty when he shakes Liam’s hand, “I’m Mr. Tomlinson. Nice to meet you.” Liam smirks and Louis thinks he’s got a beautiful smile. He’s vaguely aware that Eleanor’s behind him trying to tame the class down because there’s a freaking dog in the classroom and most kids freaking love dogs. But Louis honestly can’t look away from Liam. 

                “Ash here talks a lot about you, Mr. Tomlinson. He likes you a lot,” he grins cunningly, “ergo, I like you a lot,” he winks at the teacher and Louis’ heart patters in his chest. He sneakily looks down at Liam’s left hand. No ring-good. Or…not good? Louis coughs tightly.

                “Thank you. I’m flattered,” he breathes out quickly. He scolds himself because Liam’s grinning knowingly at him, “Right, so. Your presentation.”

                Liam clicks his tongue, “Ah, yes. My presentation, I gotta do that,” he chuckles to himself and kisses Asher’s cheek before setting him on the ground. The boy stampers off and Liam grins unabashedly at the teacher before picking his box back up.

                Louis follows Liam up to the front of the room, and makes sure to leave room for Ember in between them. The men turn to face the class and Liam tells Ember to sit and the beautiful Dalmatian does so easily. 

                “Okay kids! This is Asher’s dad, Mr. Payne. Can anyone tell me what you think Mr. Payne’s job is?” Almost all of his students’ hands go up, but it doesn’t matter because they all yell out that he’s a fireman. Louis shares a sheepish glance with Liam, “Very good, class! Yes, Mr. Payne is a fireman. And today he’s going to teach us about some of the things firemen do.”

                “Thanks Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam flashes a sly grin that is just flirtatious enough that Louis notices. The teacher hides his blush as he walks off to the corner of the room where Eleanor is wickedly grinning at him. Oh great, she noticed then. Louis knows he’s gonna be teased days about this. Liam looks to the class and starts his presentation, “Alright kids, now-do you guys know what to do if you see a fire?”

                Louis is in awe at how effortlessly Liam captivates the kids. They all sit still throughout Liam’s entire presentation and answers questions when Liam asks them. Liam talks about his uniform and all the equipment he brings with him into fires. Liam tells them about fire safety and the various things they can do in order to prevent fires. Liam spoke about what to do if they were ever in a fire and reminded them to stay low to the floor and avoid touching door handles as they might be hot. Even Ember gets in on the action because Liam talks about how firefighters and policemen will use dogs sometimes to help out firemen.

                Louis looks at the clock and walks up to Liam when he pauses, “Sorry kids, but school’s is almost over,” He’s met to many cries of ‘no’ and Louis smirks, “Let’s thank Mr. Payne for-”

                “Oh wait, I almost forgot,” Liam says happily as he picks up the box he brought in with him, “I have special firemen hats for everyone!” He pulls one out of the box and slyly grins at Louis before plopping the red plastic hat down on Louis’ head. Liam chuckles and turns to the kids, “Doesn’t your teacher look cute?”

                Louis blushes, and not because his students are laughing at him. It’s not every day a hot fireman calls Louis cute, much to Louis’ dismay.

                “Alright, alright,” he composes himself, “everyone line up here to get your hats. Afterwards, you can go to your cubbies and get ready to leave.”

                “Can we pet Ember?” a boy, Zach, asks. Louis’ about to say no because he doesn’t want anyone to jostle the dog but Liam’s fond chuckle stops him.

                “Of course you can,” he tells the class. The kids cheer happily, “But, you have to be gentle, okay?”

                The kids all agree and Louis steps aside to watch his kids approach Liam one by one. They all look so excited when the firemen’s helmet is placed on their heads. Louis loves watching his students being happy over the smallest things. His surprised by how sweet and gentle his students are towards Ember. They all pet the large dog carefully and some even kiss her on the nose. Louis grimaces and makes a note to tell their parents about that.

                “Now everyone, remember,” Louis shouts over the kids as the get ready to leave, “I put your spelling assignment in your backpacks. Go over them with your parents, okay?” Louis’ only half sure his students are listening to him because most of them throw on their belongings quickly and then went straight back to Ember and Liam. Louis doesn’t blame them one bit. It’s pretty cool having a dog in class, but Louis thinks Liam is the main attraction, at least to him anyway.

                Parents start shuffling in and most of them struggle with taking their child out of class because they’re too enamored by Ember. Eventually, it’s just Asher left in the room. Louis can’t help but beam at the boy hugging Ember full heartedly. The Dalmatian is taller then Asher, even though she’s sitting perfectly still. Eleanor’s kneeling beside him and petting Ember with a large smile on.

                Louis’ leaning against his desk as Liam approaches him. He’s holding Asher’s backpack and peels off his helmet off his head with a heavy sigh. Liam’s hair is trimmed short and Louis has to restrain himself from reaching out and touching it.

                “Phew,” he sighs when stops in front of the teacher. Liam grins, eyes incredibly bright, “I forget how hot wearing all this gear gets when I’m not in a fire.”

                Louis scoffs at the comment, “That’s ironic.” Liam bites his bottom lip as he grins.

                “It kinda is, yeah,” he laughs, “I wasn’t kidding, you do look cute in a firemen’s hat, especially with your glasses.”

                Louis flushes and coughs tightly as he pulls a serious face, “I’m not cute,” he challenges.

                Liam shakes his head, “It’s gotten worse now. You’re officially adorable.” He grins, and his eyes beam dangerously. Louis breaks his hold and shakes his head.          

                “What’s it gonna take for you to stop this?” he asks. Liam shrugs easily.

                “Let me take you out to dinner,” he proposes and Louis’ jaw nearly drops to the floor.

                “You’ve got nerve,” Louis states somehow coolly. Inwardly he’s going crazy. Liam’s gorgeous and is openly hitting on him. What a life.

                Liam’s demeanor changes instantly, “You don’t want to go out with me?”

                “You know I can’t,” Louis stresses and nods over to where Asher is. Liam looks over and seems to get it now. Louis smiles, “I’m flattered, but it’s unethical. Sorry.”

                “I get it,” Liam insists, grinning, “I come off strong I know, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to get in trouble, especially for Asher’s sake,” Liam’s smile turns into one of fond, “Ash loves you, really he does.”

                Louis chuckles, “Asher’s great, really. He’s smart, just check his spelling assignment,” Louis looks down at the child’s backpack. Liam unzips it quickly and Louis watches a proud smile unfolds on Liam’s lips.

                “Wow! I knew he’d do great,” Liam says confidently, “but he got all of them right!”

                Louis smiles as he tells Liam, “Asher’s smart in all academics, but to be honest. I’m worried about how he’s adapting socially.” Liam looks up and frowns, his eyes full of concern.

                “What do you mean?”

                Louis looks over to Asher and fidgets with his glasses, “He hasn’t really made any friends yet.”

                “Are kids picking on him?” Liam asks, nearly fuming at just the thought. Louis shakes his head quickly.

                “No, nothing like that is happening. I’d notice that and would shut it down if I saw anything like that,” Louis sighs, “Asher just keeps to himself really. I see other kids trying to reach out to him and offer to play with him but Asher always turn them down.”

                Liam nods to himself, “What should I do about it?” Louis is happy that Liam seems just as concern about this as he does.

                “There are a ton of afterschool clubs and groups that meet together. The main office has flyers about them,” Louis suggest, “take some home and talk to Asher about it and see if anything peeks his interest. If he’s around other kids with the same interests that he has, he might feel more incline to engage in conversations and activities with them.” Liam nods and seems to process all this information.

                “Right, yeah. Okay, thanks Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis smirks.

                “Call me Louis,” he tells him. Liam smirks.

                “Louis, yeah,” They share a soft look, one that makes Louis’ stomach flip over several times, before Ember’s bark interrupts them. Liam breaks away first and looks over at the dog and laughs, “Right I need to get Ember back to the station. I still can’t believe you were okay with letting me bring her in.”

                Louis laughs, “Well…I didn’t know exactly that Ember was a dog.” Liam’s eyes bug out.

                “But Asher said that you-”

                “Asher didn’t tell me she was a dog,” Louis says and then smirks, “he just said that she had spots,” he chuckles and Liam does do, looking relieved, “Looking back I should have picked up on that but I didn’t. Plus, Asher’s smart as Hell. And he was right, technically.”

                Liam sighs and rubs his forehead, “I’ll have to talk to Ash about being completely truthful. I’m sorry about that.” Louis grins.

                “Don’t be,” he tells Liam, “It was a treat having you both here.” Liam beams at that.

                “But me especially, yeah?” He tests the water, grinning wickedly. Louis rolls his eyes.

                “Liam…”

                “I know, I know,” Liam caves, “Won’t happen again, Teach.” Somehow, Louis doesn’t believe him, but he doesn’t comment on it. Liam turns to his son, “C’mon Ash, we need to go.”

                Asher takes his backpack from his dad. He looks up at Louis and smiles, “Bye, Mr. T.” Louis grins down at the boy.

                “Goodbye Asher. Thank you for sharing your dad with us,” and Louis knows that Liam’s gonna wink at him for saying that before the firemen does so. Oh well.

~~~

                As soon as Louis walks into the teacher’s longue, Eleanor stops whispering to Niall. But look guilty as sin as they dart their gazes away from the door and down at their lame lunches. Louis scoffs as he sits down across from them.

                “What are you two talking about?” he questions them suspiciously. Niall smirks and chuckles.

                “El here says you were flirting with a fireman,” Louis’ face heats up but he shakes his head adamantly.

                “No I wasn’t,” Eleanor giggles as she comments.

                “Yes you were.” Louis unpacks his lunch while giving Eleanor a pointed look.

                “No I wasn’t,” he insists again weakly. Niall sighs.

                “Well, it sounds like this Liam guy was flirting with you hardcore,” he comments casually before biting into his sandwich. Louis frowns down at his fruit cup.

                “Liam asked me out,” he blurts out and Eleanor nearly spits out her lemon water.

                “What?!” Niall and Eleanor cry out unison. Louis shrugs and looks around to make sure they’re alone.

                “Yeah,” he breathes out and shake his head, “Like, he was so blunt about it too. He just…asked me without hesitation.”

                “What did you say?” Niall prompts and Louis scoffs at the question.

                “No, of course,” he says, “He’s one of my student’s dad! That can’t happen!”

                Eleanor cuts in, “But you would go out with him if that wasn’t the case right?”

                Louis’ first instinct is to say yes. Of course he fucking would! Liam’s possibly the most beautiful man he’s ever met in person. He’s messed up eyes have been blessed to have seen Liam in person so of course he wants to say yes.

                “I dunno,” he says instead, though not sounding convincing at all. Niall and Eleanor eye him, “I don’t know enough about Liam and what I do know is that he’s my student’s dad. So he’s off limits anyway.”

                Louis slumps back in his seat and sulks for the rest of his lunch, his mind going back to the gorgeous fireman he met the other day.

~~~

                After a week of wallowing in his own self loathing, Louis agrees to go out with Niall.

                Besides being the music teacher at the school, Niall has a band. It’s just Niall and a couple of his friends from college but they’re a local hit and actually pretty good. They’re playing at a café in the city and then afterwards, Niall wants to talk Louis out to a few clubs.

                Despite everything within Louis telling him to stay home and think about what Liam looks like coming out of a steamy hot shower, Louis agrees to go.

                Louis meets up with Eleanor outside the café. It’s Friday night and it’s just turning into October so there’s a bit of a chill in the air. Louis tugs at the collar of his pea coat as he dashes up to where Eleanor is standing. She greets him with a hug.

                “Hello dear,” Louis exhales when they break apart.

                “God, this week was the worst!” she states dramatically, “I need a night out. How about you?”

                Louis shrugs, “Yeah, I need a distraction.” And Louis knows he shouldn’t have said it because Eleanor is grinning at him like a cat.

                “From your fiery lover boy?” She teases him and Louis rolls his eyes.

                “God, you’re awful,” he says dryly, “why am I hanging out with you again?”

                “Because Niall wanted us to be here for his show, which should be starting soon,” she links hands with Louis and pulls him into the café. She turns to him as they’re lead to a table by the small stage.

                “You’re not wearing your glasses,” she notices. Louis nods sheepishly.

                “Yeah. I um,” Louis shrugs, “I figured, ya know, we’re going dancing tonight. And I hate getting sweating while wearing my glasses. They get foggy and slippery and-”

                Eleanor nods curtly, “Good point.”

                They're seated right in the front. Eleanor orders a strong coffee while Louis orders a tea and streusel to split with Eleanor. They chat for a bit and take bites of their pastry in between words before Niall’s band walks on stage. Everyone in the café applauds them and Eleanor eagerly taps Louis on the shoulder.

                “Who’s the guy on the keys?” she mumbles curiously. Louis scoffs.

                “That’s Harry,” he explains, “Niall met him a few years back. He’s a wicked pianist.”

                Eleanor nods, her eyes focused on the man in question, “What’s his story?” Louis chuckles.

                “I dunno Els,” he sighs, “I’ve only talked to him a few times. He’s really nice though.”

                Niall thankfully steps up to the mic then and tests out the sound before the band plays their first cover, some folky cover to U2’s _Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For_.

                Louis sets make and enjoys himself, or at least he tries to. He keeps thinking about work and yes it’s the weekend and yes he’s out with friends but he’s thinking about math assignments to grade. There’s also the fact that conferences are coming so he has to organize all his observations and recommendations on each of his students. Louis’ getting anxious just thinking about it because that means he’ll have to take to parents about their kids. And that means that Liam will be there too, hopefully. But Louis quickly fixes his thoughts- _hopefully_ , Liam will come to conferences for Asher’s sake and not to see Louis.

                Because Louis is Liam’s son’s teacher and that is his priority, Asher. His focus should be on the five year old in his class and not his very attractive fireman father.

                Louis wills his pout away and tries to focus on Niall’s band and aggressively gulps down the rest of his cold tea.

                When the band is finished, Louis is on his feet clapping enthusiastically. Eleanor is standing beside him and mirrors his actions, though Louis catches her alluring gaze on a certain pianist with green eyes. He smirks to himself and choses not to tease her about it.

                “That was great Nialler!” Louis says once the applause has died down. Niall hops off the tiny stage, looking proud of himself.

                “Thank you, Tommo,” Niall beams. Harry slides next to Niall, looking sheepish, “Harry, hey! You remember Lou, yeah? He’s come to a few shows.”

                Harry grins and nods at him, “Yeah, hey man. It’s good to see ya.” Louis waves politely at Harry.

                “Oh Harry,” Louis speaks out, almost teasingly, as he places his arm around Eleanor beside him, “This is my teacher aid and friend, Eleanor.” Harry’s entire demeanor changes when shifts his focus on her. A sly grin spread across his lips.

                “Hello Eleanor,” he greets her, sounding confident. Louis bites back a smile because Eleanor looks absolutely smitten.

                “Harry!” Someone from behind Louis calls out. Louis glances over his shoulder and-Liam’s making his way to the front of the room. He gulps thickly because Liam’s wearing a dress shirt with jeans, a black tie and a black leather jacket. Louis’ insides squirm at the sight of him because no man should ever look as gorgeous as Liam Payne does.

                Louis watches as Liam walks over to Harry and the two share a friendly hug. Louis sees a gorgeous smile billow from Liam’s lips when he draws back and shakes his head in amazement, “Fuck, Styles! You guys were great! I’m sorry I haven’t come to your shows before.” Harry laughs at him.

                “I told you we’re good!” Harry retorts playfully. Eleanor speaks up suddenly before anyone else does.

                “Hi Liam!” Eleanor’s beaming to herself and part of Louis wants to smack the smile off her lips. Liam, of course, looks over to them and his eyes land on Louis instantly. There’s a brief look of shock on his face that melts into a genuine smile that has Louis’ swooning.

                Liam’s focus darts over to Eleanor, “Oh, hello Miss. Eleanor,” Liam says dumbly. Eleanor giggles.

                “Please, we’re adults out of the classroom-just Eleanor’s fine,” Liam nods to himself before shyly looking over to Louis.

                “Hi Louis,” he grins as he says his name and Louis nearly shivers from his velvety voice saying his name. Louis reckons he looks like a goof when he smiles back at him.

                “Hey,” he wills his smile away and quickly asks, “How do you know Harry?”

                Liam laughs at that, “He’s a paramedic and I’m a fireman. Our paths crossed so many times on emergencies we were bound to be friends eventually,” Harry laughs and cuts into the conversation.

                “Yeah-Liam goes in and saves people while I treat them,” he shrugs, “we kinda make a perfect team.”

                Liam’s eyes haven’t left Louis-he can feel the heavy stare on his skin. He ignores it as best as he can-his mind going back to the little boy in his class that calls the gorgeous fireman his dad. Harry, thankfully speaks up again.

                “How do you know Liam?” he questions. Louis answers briskly.

                “I’m Asher’s teacher,” Louis says. He chances a glance over to Liam and notices that he’s looking to the ground now. Something twists inside Louis. Niall’s laugh lifts his spirits a bit.

                “I’m Niall Horan-Mr. Horan, Asher’s music teacher?” Liam nods and shakes Niall’s hand.

               

                “Ash loves music class.”

                “Yeah, Asher’s a great kid-he loves to bang on the triangle in my class,” Louis’ watching Liam as a fond scoff and smirk draws over his lips.

                “I’ve got a drummer in the making, eh?” he muses, his thick eyebrow quipping upwards. Liam’s a proud dad and it makes Louis want to die.

                Niall laughs, “Wouldn’t doubt it,” he says.

                “Ash will be musically inclined like his dad,” Harry adds on and-whoa wait a minute.

                Liam’s musically inclined? Louis’ mind thinks of what all that can mean? Does Liam play the piano like Harry? Or maybe the guitar perhaps? Fuck that’d be so hot. Louis wonders if Liam sings too…he probably has a lovely singing voice.

                “Hey wait-no talking of kids or work, yeah? It’s Friday night and we came out to get away from work,” he turns to Harry and Liam, “we were planning on going to a club-you both are more then welcomed to come along.”

                Louis sends death glares to Niall.

                “Yeah, Harry!” Eleanor sounds tickled pink at the idea, “it’ll be fun-please come!”

                Harry seems unsure, but he smirks at Liam, “I’ll go if Liam goes.”

                “I, um-” Liam stutters.

                “Come on, Li-you hardly get a night out,” Harry reasons, “Just relax man-have some fun!”

                Louis so badly wants him to say no, but he kinda also wants him to say yes too. So he’s both happy and horrified when Liam nods his head.

                “Okay, yeah let’s-” he grins, “let’s do this.”

                When they all walk out of the café, Louis nearly goes in the opposite direction as the group. But Eleanor pulls on his shirt and drags him along to the club.

~~~

                Louis’ pleasantly buzzed when Liam comes up to him on the dancefloor with a determined look on his face.

                He can’t say he’s surprised. Louis avoided Liam the second they got into the club. He stayed out on the dancefloor while Liam-Liam just took a booth and sipped on his rum and coke slowly. They were across the room from each other and yet, Liam’s blatant stare made it feel like he was crowding Louis’ space.

                So Louis found other distractions. He danced with a Bride-to-be who was having her bachelorette party and kissed her cheek. Girls from the party bought Louis drinks and he stayed with them, dancing and talking, before a man approached him. Louis danced when him, just because. Because Liam was in the corner of the room, untouchable and Louis needed someone to touch and for someone to touch him.

                When said man leaves Louis to get drinks, it’s then that Louis sees Liam coming his way. Liam stops a step or so in front of him, his eyes darker then normal and there’s a serious scowl on his lips. Louis’ gulps thickly.

                “Dance with me,” Liam says lowly. If Louis’ judgment wasn’t clouded by booze, he’d say no. But instead, Louis feels himself nodding. He reaches out, takes Liam’s hand and pulls him farther into the crowd.

                When Louis finds an open spot, he stops and turns around. Liam’s pulls him in, his hands firmly placed on Louis’ hips. Louis presses his forehead on Liam’s and crosses his wrists behind Liam’s neck. They start moving together, the heavy beat of the techno music guiding them along. As the song picks up, Liam’s hands tighten on Louis’ hips and pull him closer until their chests are touching. Liam slots his leg in between Louis’ and presses his thigh perfectly against Louis’ dick. Louis gasps silently and he feels his control withering away with the music and the alcohol and most of all Liam.

                “You’re not wearing your glasses,” Liam comments.

                “No I’m not,” Louis replies. His body moves without thought as the two grind up against each other. Louis sighs happily as Liam’s hand slips a little bit lower and gropes Louis’ bum possessively.

                Despite their dirty actions, Liam has a soft gaze in his eyes as he says, “Your eyes are gorgeous.”

                It makes Louis stop for a second because he realizes just how close they are. Liam’s right here, in front of him, complimenting him and openly groping and grinding on him. His skin is on fire and he thinks Liam is the only one who can stop it. But he knows that it’s also Liam’s fault why he’s blushing mad and thinking about crazing things like kissing Liam madly until they’re breathless.

                But then, Liam’s thigh vibrates.

                At first, Louis bites his lips because the vibrations feel good. But then Liam’s pulling away and Louis pouts at this. Liam pulls his phone out and looks panicked.

                “I’ve got to take this,” he says and mumbles, “sorry,” as he walks pass Louis.

                Louis turns and watches him take a few steps away before deciding to follow Liam. It’s invasive but Louis’ mind is mottled and Liam is pretty and Louis likes pretty things. So he follows Liam until he sees Liam walk out of a hidden exit on the side of the club. He stops for a moment before acting on a whim and opens it softly, peeking his head out into the cool night.

                “It’s almost eleven o’clock and he’s still not in bed?” Liam’s hushed scolding into his cell is the first thing Louis hears. He stops, his head resting against the frame of the door. Liam sighs as he listens and shakes his head, “Yeah, I know it’s not your-sorry I just-yeah put him on, I’ll talk to him.”

                Louis frowns and has become a million times more interested in the conversation.

                “Hey Ashie, what’s this about you not sleeping for mom, hm?” Liam has a cute little listening face, stoic and rather serious as he listens, “Okay, bud I know you miss me. I miss you too. But you need to go to bed-” Liam scoffs softly, a tiny smile laced on his lips, “yeah, okay I’ll sing you the writing song. Are you in bed?-Good okay.”

                Louis braces himself against the door and waits. Liam’s loud breath echoes against the ally outside the club. There’s music thumping behind Louis but once Liam starts singing the first few words of a song he doesn’t know, everything disappears but Liam’s sweet voice.

                _I want to write you a song_

_One that's beautiful as you are sweet_

_With just a hint of pain_

_For the feeling that I get when you are gone_

_I want to write you a song._

                Louis’ heart clinches as the song goes on. Liam sings about lending a coat and being a boat. The lyrics _‘everything I need I get from you’_ particularly gets to Louis. Maybe it’s the alcohol or the beautiful song that Liam’s singing or his amazing voice but Louis finds himself sniffling.

                Liam finishes the song with a last verse:

                _I want to write you a song_

_One to make your heart remember me_

_So any time I'm gone_

_You can listen to my voice and sing along_

_I want to write you a song._

Louis smiles as the song ends. Liam’s smiling at the end of the ally.

                “Are you sleepy now little man?” Liam asks and grins sleepily, “good. Night Ash-daddy loves you.”

                Louis’ eyes widen as reality comes crashing down on him. Liam’s his student’s dad and no-he can’t put his feelings for Liam over his student. Louis’ mind is spinning as he turns around and walks back into the club quickly. He thinks he sees Niall dancing topless on the bar. He thinks he sees Harry and Eleanor making out in the middle of the dancefloor. He even thinks he hears Liam yelling his name over the club music and that thought only makes Louis’ feet move faster.

                Louis hails a cab once outside in the front of the club and doesn’t dare look back as it drives away.

                One Louis is home, his mind wonders off to the club when Liam was pressed against him and touching his body boldly and caringly. Louis closes the door to his apartment with his back and quickly shrugs his suspenders off and tugs his jeans and boxers off. He curls his hand on himself at the memory of Liam’s warm, steady body dancing and grinding on him. He thinks about Liam’s muscular body as his hand moves and flicks his wrist faster when he thinks about Liam’s lips on his body.

                Louis bites his lip as he cums with images of Liam fucking him hard on his couch flash over his eyes. He slips down against the door and pants heavily as the high wears off and the shame settles in. 

~~~

                “Hey,” Eleanor greets him Monday morning with a slip of paper, “can you sign this form to exclude me from my advanced early childhood development class next week?”  Louis frowns as he takes the paper.

                “Why?”

                Eleanor eyes him closely, “Uh, conferences are next week?” she states obviously, “don’t you remember?”

                And no-Louis didn’t remember. The rest of Louis’ weekend was spent in his sweats and trying to forget about the shade of brown to Liam’s eyes and how lovely he sounds singing. Conferences, great-just great. Louis’ trying to stay clear of Liam but he just seems to pop up in not so mysterious ways…

                Louis signs Eleanor exclusion form because he’s sure as Hell that he’ll need Eleanor with him at conferences.

                Of course the week seems to fly by more rapidly then usual. Louis is extra tentative-looking at all of his students for any and all critiques their parents need to know. His eyes wonder off to Asher when the students have play time and notices that the boy is off to himself, staring at posters or playing with his shoe laces. Most of the play times for Asher are spent by himself.

                It’s Friday and Louis can’t stand seeing Asher alone yet again. He plucks a toy dinosaur out of the toy chest and walks over to the corner where Asher’s tucked away in. He kneels in front of him and smiles softly.

                “Hey Asher,” he says softly, “the other kids are getting ready to play hide-n-seek. Don’t you want to play with them?”

                Asher looks down and shakes his head, “No thank you Mr. T.” Louis frowns.

                “It’ll be fun, Asher,” he tries to reason to no avail. The boy keeps his eyes trained on the ground. Louis decides to sit on the floor in front of him and sighs, “Mind if I sit with you?”

                Asher shrugs at that and remains silent; Louis takes what he can get.

                “What do you like, Asher?” he questions, voice extra curious. Asher’s eyes land on the plastic dinosaur.

                “I like him,” Asher says, pointing to the toy. Louis smirks and hands over the toy to him.

                “That’s a dinosaur.”

                Asher frowns at Louis as he holds the toy, “I know that.” Louis lets out a surprised chuckle. Kids being sassy never cease to amaze Louis.

                “Well did you know that a long time ago dinosaurs roamed the Earth?” he says excitedly, “There were no people, just animals and plants.”

                “Really?” Asher breathes out in awe. Louis bites his lips and nods.

                “There are so many cool facts about dinosaurs,” Louis tells him, “do you want to learn more about them, Asher?”

                Asher nods tentatively.

                “Well then,” Louis sighs happily, “when we go to the library today we can look at some books about dinosaurs. Do you like that idea?”

                Asher beams brightly and flashes a wide smile as he nods dramatically. Louis chuckles because the kid has two of his front teeth messing.

                Louis ends up helping Asher pick out three books about dinosaurs at the library later one and for the first time all year, Louis feels like he might be getting somewhere with Asher.

~~~

                Louis has always hated parent-teacher conferences, but now he has an additional reason to hate it:

                Liam Payne is sitting in a miniature chair across from Louis with like a kid’s table in between them.

                Eleanor was with Louis all day, but then abruptly had to make a call right before Liam’s scheduled conference. Louis glared at her with dangers as she left the room, only to have Liam come in a moment later.

                And God, Liam looks good. Of course he does, Louis thinks. Liam’s wearing a red dress button up with a black tie and dark jeans. He looks so professional and red is truly Liam’s color and Louis has always liked the color red and-

                Louis coughs tightly to himself, “Hello Mr. Payne.” Liam looks offended.

                “Louis-”               

                “So let’s talk about Asher then, um?” It’s a bit snippy, even for Louis and he hates it. Liam bites his lips and nods as he casts his eyes downward. It’s a victory for Louis but he doesn’t feel victorious and it certainly doesn’t take the urge of jumping over the table between them and making out with Liam in the middle of his class away.

                “Right,” Liam says slowly, “So how is he doing?”

                Louis fixes his glasses and grins happily, “Asher’s doing great! Honestly, he’s doing well academically. He’s very perceptive, which is good-”

                “Louis I know you were watching me in the alley the night at the club.”

                Liam’s firm voice makes Louis stop. Louis clinches his eyes and soldiers on.

                “He’s still a bit reserved, but he’s interacting a little bit with some of the other kids. So he’s getting better at that.”

                “Louis,” Liam sighs desperately, “please just-let me talk.”

                Louis shakes his head lowly, “Unless it’s about Asher, then I don’t want to hear about it.” Liam pauses.

                “It is about Asher,” and well, Louis’ sorta stuck. He sits back and nods for Liam to go on, “Okay so like. Growing up, I think I always knew I was more attracted to men?” Louis cocks an eyebrow at him because how does this have anything to do with Asher? “Okay, but I was also very physically active and was into school sports and I just-I kinda hated myself that I was gay. I know that sounds stupid but I was ashamed and like-” He sighs gravely and Louis hates to admit it but he gets where Liam is coming from.

                Louis was confused for a long time before coming to terms with his own sexuality. He was young and everyone in his family told him he’d find a wonderful girl one day. But Louis kept thinking as a boy, what if he found a wonderful guy instead of a girl? Louis told his mom this and essentially, he was out by the time he entered high school.

                Sadly, Louis hasn’t ever found his wonderful guy.

                “I met Asher’s mom, Kelly, in college,” Liam says and sighs, “and I dunno, she was nice and lovely and-she just seemed like a perfect woman for someone. So I figured why couldn’t I be her someone. I wanted to see if maybe I just kinda gave it my all I would be straight,” Louis forces himself not to cringe. Liam scoffs to himself and shrugs, “That didn’t really work at all. Looking back I was so dumb and stupid but mainly afraid. I knew I was gay, and I knew I couldn’t love Kelly the way she deserved. But I just-I couldn’t break up with her. I was so afraid to just accept myself.

                Liam leans back in his seat, “One Halloween a few years ago, we were at a party and we got wasted. And, uh, two months later we found out she was pregnant,” Liam blushes and Louis smirks.

                “And that’s how Asher came into the picture, hm?” he muses, giggling a little bit. Liam nods as he laughs, his eyes crinkling as he chuckles and it makes Louis’ heart jump.

                “Yeah,” a look of fondness overcomes him, “My little Ash. When he was born I took one look at him and I just-I needed to give him everything. I thought a proper family was a mom and dad living in one house. So I vowed to stay with Asher’s mom and suppress who I was for Ash.”

                Louis hates that his curiosity always gets the best of him and asks without thinking, “What happened?”

                “Kelly found other man,” Liam says and Louis’ face drops, “She didn’t, like, cheat on me-or so she says. She just-sorta fell in love him. We weren’t-we were in a bad place and she told me she kinda figured I wasn’t entirely straight. So she started talking to this guy at work and he admitted feelings for her and she had feelings for him too and we broke up.

                “We came up with a visiting schedule. I moved out when Asher was about one or so and moved into my condo. I lived like less then ten minutes away from Kelly so I saw Ash all the time. We were fine with this schedule for the past couple of years,” Liam sighs, “Then at the beginning of the year, Kelly’s boyfriend got a new job and moved across state. Kelly went with him.”

                Louis connects the dots, “So, Asher doesn’t see his mother often?” Liam shakes his head.

                “Once a month, sometimes less then that. Ash will stay over there for the weekend but he struggles to sleep over there. Kelly says that since he started school, Ash has become more sassy with her and throws tantrums. And you said he’s really shy at school and that’s not like him at all. He’s so happy and outgoing at home,” Liam shakes his head and Louis can see the concern in his eyes.

                “I don’t get it, he’s fine when he’s with me. And like, we’ve always had a special bond, the whole, father-son thing. But he’s behavior is so different now and it’s just stressing me out I guess. I, um, thought of this the other day, about Ash not seeing his mom so much. Do you think that has something to do with his shyness?”

                Louis ponders on it and nods, “Could be. Asher got used to a routine and that routine is no longer his norm. Kids have difficulty with change sometimes. Asher seems mad at his mom and could feel like she abandoned him even though she hasn’t abandoned him. School is tough to adjust to for any kid his age but if he feels like his mom left him, Asher might not feel ready to start new relationships with his peers. He probably feels like he can’t trust people,” Louis smirks at Liam, “And you’re the one thing in his life that hasn’t changed, which is why his behavior towards you hasn’t changed either.”

                “Wow,” Liam breathes out in awe, “You-Jesus you’re smart.”

                Louis giggles foolishly at Liam’s compliment, “I, um, majored in psychology for a bit in college. I wanted to work as a child psychologist.” Liam looks impressed and Louis can’t help but feel proud.

                “What made you go into teaching?” he asks.

                Louis shrugs weakly, “I always wanted to work with kids and like-I’ve always wanted to help them. I just figured teaching would be the best way to help them. I’d like, get to plant seeds in their brain as it were. Kids learn so quickly and are so eager to ask questions and I’m more then happy to teach them as much as I can.”

                “That’s amazing,” Liam replies, his voice small. Liam eyes him with adoration in his beautifully brown puppy eyes. Louis notices the way Liam’s eyes keep looking at Louis’ lips and it makes Louis do the same. Liam has lovely lips. They look firm and are a nice shade of deep pink. Louis thinks what it would feel like to have those lips on his own…

                “D-Dinosaurs!” Louis blurts out, his eyes widening at himself. Liam blinks, and sits back in his seat as a confused frown takes over his face.

                “What?”

                Louis coughs, “I-Asher loves dinosaurs.” A smile cracks onto Liam’s lips.

                “Yeah, it’s his new thing. We read all the books he picked out at the library last week in one night.” Louis smiles at the image of Liam sitting in a small bed with Asher tucked in the sheets and Liam reading about dinosaurs. He shakes his head to himself.

                “I, um, did a little research and found out that the local science museum has a dinosaur club,” Louis opens his folder and takes out the flyer about the club. He hands it to Liam timidly, “They meet a couple times a month and learn about different dinosaurs. They do crafts and even go digging for dinosaur bones,” Louis smiles sheepishly and feels flustered, “I dunno. I didn’t mean to like, intrude or something. I just figured that Asher would like it.”

                Liam nods, his eyes scanning the flyer, “Thanks Lou. Ash is going to love it.”

                Louis opens his mouth to scold Liam for calling him anything but Mr. Tomlinson. But he decides to say anything. He kinda likes the way Liam says his name and he doesn’t want to ruin it by pretending he’s mad at Liam for it.

                When Liam leaves few minutes later with Louis’ full report on Asher, Eleanor waltzes back into the classroom with a shit eating grin on her lips. Louis rolls his eyes at her.

                “That was a long phone call,” he notes bitterly. Eleanor sighs dramatically as she sits besides Louis.

                “Sorry,” she apologizes but not convincingly, “Anyway, how did things go with Liam?” she asks slyly. Louis shakes his head and thankfully another parent walks in for their conference.

                Louis’ mind doesn’t stray far from Liam for the rest of the night. This annoys Louis, but then again, he doesn’t complain about it one bit.

~~~

                Louis loves Halloween.

                He loves teaching his students how to make spooky paper ghosts and bats and spends time after school hanging them from the celling. He spends hours at home searching on Pinterest for new Halloween crafts and treat ideas. He plans weeks in advance for his costume for the Halloween bash he throws on Halloween day. He also picks up little bits and bots like small candies, stickers and small toys and stays up super late the night before the party to put together goody bags for his kids.

                Louis loves Halloween and this year, there is an extra treat to his Halloween.

                Liam is set to help out with the Halloween party.

                At the beginning of the school year, parents were sent home a list of all the class events throughout the year, including parties and field trips. Parents were asked to pick out the ones they wanted to help out on which events. And Liam, apparently, had picked to help out at Halloween, which Louis only found out a week before.

                Louis insists to Niall, Eleanor and also himself that he isn’t freaking out at it. And for the most part, it actually works.

                But then the Paynes walk into Louis’ class on Halloween and Louis just about dies.

                They’re wearing matching costumes!

                Asher is a mini Batman for Halloween. Louis figured that would be something Asher would show up as. Asher has quite few Batman themed t-shirts. Louis learned earlier in the school year that Asher is a very passionate about Batman so seeing Asher run into his classroom now in a full on Batman costume isn’t surprising, yet Louis can’t stop from smiling.

                Louis is however a bit surprised when he sees Ember again. He chuckles, as the Dalmatian has a purple cape tied on her collar with a pink and black bat symbol on it. Louis recognizes it as the Batgirl symbols and it’s just so stinking cute. He doesn’t even mind that Asher didn’t ask Louis if he could bring in Ember again-the dog is just adorable and friendly!

                And Liam, well, Liam’s dressed as Robin and Louis’ mind sorta short circuits at the sight of him. He has a tight red shirt on and again-Louis loves the color red, a lot, especially on Liam. He’s also got on a pair of green basketball shorts with matching tennis shows, a bright yellow cape on and a black eye mask.

                Louis thinks Liam looks ridiculous-ridiculously adorable that is.

                “Mr. T!” Asher comes running up to him, his eyes impossibly wide behind his Batman mask, “You’re Peter Pan!”

                Louis chuckles and poses with his hands on his hips, as if he were actually Peter Pan, “Who is this ‘Mr. T?’ I am not a grown up!” he says in mock horror, “I’m never growing up!” Asher throws his head back and giggles.

                “You’re silly Mr. T!” he says before trotting off. Louis watches him leave and when he turns back, Liam is there in front of him, looking heroically handsome.

                Louis wants to die.

                “Hey,” Liam greets him, smiling perfectly as usual. Louis feels hot under his collar.

                “Hello,” he says back. Liam’s got soft eyes on him, full of fond and mischief.

                “You look quite adorable, Louis Tomlinson,” he says unabashedly. Louis knows he’s blushing but refuses to play along with Liam’s game, especially when there are hordes of young kinds in customs running about and parents desperately trying keep them all in line. Louis’ grateful for the help but he’s focus is all on Liam.

                “You should see El-I mean, Miss. Calder,” Louis says and smirks, “she’s my Tinker Bell. She’s pretty adorable.”

                Liam smiles and shakes his head, “Hm, doubt it. You’re the cutest, always.” Louis rolls his eyes and wills the blush that’s sneaking up his neck to go away.

                “You are relentless, Liam,” he scolds playfully and Liam scoffs.

                “Um, who is this Liam fellow?” he muses, “I mean, I’m sure he’s wonderful and charming, ruggedly handsome-”

                “Wow,” Louis interrupts, rolling his eyes.

                “-BUT! I am Robin! One half of the best crime fighting duo of all time!” Liam boasts as he poses with his hands on his hips. And fuck, Louis finds it incredibly adorable.

                But he’ll be damned if Liam finds out his amusement.

                “Okay, well, Batgirl better not pee on the play mat,” Louis tells Liam, “That thing cost a fortune.”

                Liam cracks a smile and nods steadily, “Dooley noted, Peter Pan.” Louis scoffs and turns around.

                Eleanor’s eyeing him knowingly. Louis briskly picks up a “spooky” cupcake and shoves it in her mouth.

                Halloween goes by. Louis’ kids walk in the Halloween parade where all the students in the school walk around the halls to showoff their costumes to the school. Asher matches and happily holds Liam’s hand and Louis watches as students and stuff a like awe over their matching costumes.

                The party is a smash. The kids get hyped up on sugar and are barely controllable. But with the other five parents, including Liam, there to help it’s not so bad. The kids love their fuzzy, tiny spiders they make and the jack-o-lanterns made out of cardboard paper. Asher even talks to a couple other kids throughout the day, with some encouragement from Liam. Asher even tags along with a game of _pin the hat on the witch_ with a couple of classmates and Louis deems it to be a Halloween miracle.

                Liam and Asher are posing for a picture with Ember when Louis walks by.

                “Oh wait! Mr. T!” Asher yells out, “Come in the picture!”

                Louis hesitates, “Oh, um. I don’t think-”

                “Please Mr. T?” Asher begs. Louis looks up to Liam, who’s pouting too.

                “Yeah, please Mr. T?” Liam joins in too with wide, pleading eyes and Louis is so gone.

                With a sigh, Louis joins the Bat trio, “You two are complete menaces.” Liam chuckles heartily while Asher frowns up at Louis.

                “What’s a-a men-a-ace?” he asks. Louis smirks.

                “It’s when a person acts silly to get what they want,” Asher shakes his head.

                “You’re silly, Mr. T.”

                Liam sputters a laugh and Louis frowns at him as he turns to face the camera.

                “You need to teach your kid not to be such a smart a-s-s,” Louis comments through a smile. Louis’ body jolts when he feels Liam’s hand pressed at the small of his back. Louis swallows thickly and sneaks a glance over to Liam, who tilts his head over to Louis.

                “But the thing is,” Liam says softly, “you’re quite silly Louis. Incredibly, stupidly silly.” Louis keeps his face for the picture, but his heart races in his chess. When one of the moms takes the picture, Louis turns to Liam.

                “What exactly are you saying?” Louis demands. Liam scoffs and shakes his head, almost looking sad.

                “You’ve just proven my point,” Liam sighs and Louis is only more confused by this, “Come on, Ash. Let’s go get some ghost cookies, hm?”

                Louis watches Liam, Asher and Ember trot off for cookies.

                He’s still baffled by Liam’s comment later that night when he munches on left over cookies for dinner and watches old timey scary movies in his apartment, alone with his cookies and his raging thoughts of Liam Payne.

~~~

                Thanksgiving is one of those holidays Louis doesn’t care for.

                Every year, his mom asks if he’ll be coming for Thanksgiving and every year Louis disappoints her when he says no. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to see his mom and his stepdad and his younger sisters. It’s just that he doesn’t want to see other family members.

                So yet again, Louis is at a grocery store the night before Thanksgiving trying to decide which frozen turkey meal should he get for his Thanksgiving.

                “Those look gross,” a man comments behind Louis. But not just any man- its Liam Payne.

                Louis slowly turns around, just to confirm that it is indeed Liam judging his choices in frozen dinners. Liam has a basket full of fresh produce because of course Liam Payne eats healthily. And God, he’s wearing that leather jacket again. Louis’ thankful that they’re in the frozen food section because he suddenly feels a bit warmer then before.

                Louis eyes him, “Hey! That’s my Thanksgiving dinner you’re talking about.”

                “That,” Liam nods towards the frozen meal, “is your epic, one time a year only Thanksgiving dinner?” he shakes his head, “The Pilgrims would be disappointed in you, Louis.”

                Louis sputters a laugh, “Well the Pilgrims can kiss my ass.” Liam cocks eyebrow and there’s a dangerous gleam in his eye.

                “And now I wish I was a Pilgrim,” Liam winks at Louis.

                Louis shakes his head, “You’re awful, Liam Payne.”         

                “Not as awful as that frozen turkey dinner,” Liam retorts.

                And well, Louis doesn’t have a good comeback for that.

                “Why are you looking at crappy frozen meals the day before Thanksgiving?” Liam wonders aloud. Louis shrugs.

                “It’s just me for Thanksgiving,” he tells Liam and Louis watches as Liam frowns. Louis quickly changes the subject, “Where’s Asher?”

                “At his mom’s,” Liam tells Louis, “He’s staying there for Thanksgiving and-” he coughs, “my sister’s going to spend Thanksgiving with her fiancé’s. So…” Louis nods and sighs in understanding.

                “You’re on your own for Thanksgiving too, hm?” Liam nods tightly and then cracks a smile.

                “Sooo,” he muses, “we’re two friends-”

                “Who says we’re friends?” Louis interjects, but Liam goes on.

                “-Who happen to be spending Thanksgiving alone,” he sighs playfully and Louis shakes his head.

                “Goodbye Liam Payne,” Louis walks down the aisle and Liam catches up to him. He’s so persistent, Louis thinks, and that’s just another turn on for Louis.

                “Why can’t you come over to my place for Thanksgiving?” Liam asks, “I mean, we’ll be spending the holiday alone anyways. Might as well spend the day eating terribly and watching football.”

                Louis grimaces, “I don’t do football.” Liam sighs gratefully.

                “Phew, good because I usually watch classic movies on Thanksgiving,” he tells Louis, “which would you like to watch-Casablanca or The Godfather?”

                “Liam,” Louis sighs and stops to give Liam a pointed look, “It doesn’t matter what I would like to watch because I’m not coming over to your place for Thanksgiving.”

                “Why?” Liam challenges and Louis scoffs.

                “Because you’re my student’s parent.”

                “We’re just having dinner,” Liam reasons with a shrug, “we’ve hung out before.”

                Louis flushes as he recalls the night in the club. He readjusts his glasses, “That was inappropriate.”

                “But it was nice, yeah?” Louis can’t exactly disagree with that because yeah, it was wonderful, “C’mon Louis. It’s just dinner and a movie at my place. No one will know.”

                Louis glances down and smirks, “That sounds an awful lot like a date Mr. Payne.” Liam chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

                “It could be if you like,” he says easily and Louis gives him a pointed look but he’s totally blushing beneath the surface. Liam adds on, “But it doesn’t have to be either. I just don’t like the idea of you spending Thanksgiving by yourself. Plus, it’s hard to make and eat a full Thanksgiving just by yourself,” he nudges Louis’ shoulder, “think you could help baste my turkey, Louis?”

                Despite knowing better, Louis laughs heartily and shakes his head. When he looks over to Liam, he’s got this incredibly dorky smile on his lips. And it’s just so enduring and lovely and sweet-a little gross perhaps but Louis’ always had a crude sense of humor. Louis’ inhibitions to stay away from Liam the firefighter are crumbling away.

                “Hypothetically speaking,” Louis says coyly, “ _IF_ I were to join you for Thanksgiving dinner, what time should I be there?” Louis finally asks. Liam must like the question because he bites his lip cutely.

                “I think six is a good time.” Louis nods tentatively.

                “What should I bring? I mean, **_IF_** I was coming over to your place, that is?” Louis asks.

                “Some white wine,” Liam says, “and a pie would be nice too-pumpkin please,” he reaches in his pocket and takes out a small note pad and a pen. Louis frowns at these items.

                “Do you always carry around a note pad and a pen?” he curiously asks. Liam smirks as he jots something down on the page.

                “You never know when you’ll have to write your address for a cute guy.” Louis shakes his head.

                “If you keep up with these antics I might not even hypothetically come to this Thanksgiving dinner,” Liam chuckles and rips the small paper off the pad and hands it to Louis.

                “Okay, okay,” Liam surrenders and promises Louis, “I’ll be a good boy.” Louis looks down at the paper and takes it swiftly from Liam’s hand. Liam smiles happily, “So I’ll see you at six tomorrow then.”

                Shaking his head, Louis comments stubbornly, “I’m not promising I’ll show up, Payne.”

                “You bring the wine and pie, I’ll have everything else,” Liam takes a step back, his eyes bright and still on Louis as he slowly walks backwards, “Also, it’d be nice if you wore your contacts again. I like being able to fully see your eyes.”

                “Oh well if that’s the case then I’m definitely not coming,” Louis deadpans and again-Liam bites his lip as he smiles and it positively kills a piece of Louis’ soul.

                “Goodnight Louis. See ya tomorrow,” Liam says like a smart-aleck before turning away and leaving the aisle completely.

                Louis stands there and contemplates the very tempting offer. He’s stronger then an incredibly attractive fireman, at least he’s pretty sure he is at least. Louis’ pretty sure Liam’s made of father like instincts and inappropriate comments…and possibly a very dreamy persona. Louis shouldn’t because his thoughts drift off to Asher and what could happen if anyone found out about this rendezvous.

                Still, Louis finds himself putting the frozen dinner back in the freezer. It’s only later on when he’s at the register with a bottle of Pinot Noir and a freshly baked pumpkin pie does he truly realize what he’s doing.

~~~

                Louis rings the doorbell and holds his breath as he hears footsteps from the other side.

                The door opens and…Liam is wearing a navy blue turtleneck sweater.

                Louis wants to down this whole bottle of Pinot Noir in one gulp.

                “Well, well, well,” Liam jokingly says as he leans against the door, eyeing Louis coolly, “The guest of honor has arrived-and only two minutes late at that.”

                Louis rolls his eyes and smiles fondly at Liam, “You’re lucky even showed up at all.”

                “Yes I am,” Liam says seriously, the smile never leaving his face and his eyes-God, his warm, kind eyes are on Louis’ face.

                Perhaps Louis isn’t stronger the Liam the firefighter.

                “Well are you gonna let me in or am I supposed to freeze out here all night?” Liam chuckles and opens the door wider.

                “I’m only letting you in for the pie,” Liam tells him as Louis walks inside.

                Louis grins wickedly, “Well I’m only here for the Thanksgiving dinner.”

                “So you didn’t come here for me?” Liam pouts playfully. Louis holds back a smile and shakes his head.

                “I was promised a full Thanksgiving supper-Pilgrims and all?” Louis changes the subject with ease as he slips off his jacket. Liam stares at him for a moment and suddenly Louis feels unsure about the choices he’s made in his outfit. But wordlessly, Liam takes Louis’ coat.

                “The Pilgrims couldn’t make it tonight, sorry,” Liam says, “but dinner is right over here.”

                It’s a nice meal. Louis can’t remember the last home cooked Thanksgiving meal he had. Liam had made roasted turkey breasts with all the fixings and everything is simply delicious. The food is just shy of his mother’s cooking but Louis’ certainly not complaining. The conversations flow easily as well. Louis learns that Liam’s middle name James, his favorite superhero is Batman (Louis tries hard not to cringe when he hears this), and his favorite day of the week is Thursday. These are just stupid, useless information that Louis’ sure he’ll remember forever.

                “Where’s Ember?” Louis questions when his plate is cleared. He’s seen evidence of Asher all over the small house. There are toys under the coffee table; Louis noticed them halfway through the meal. And when Louis was looking for wine classes in the kitchen, he found plastic plates and cups with cartoon characters on them in the cabinets. Plus, Liam’s got tons of framed photos of Asher all over the place. Asher looks happy and bright in these pictures and Louis thinks that part of it has to do with the fact that Liam is usual there in each photo too.

                But Louis hasn’t seen any signs of Ember.

                Liam chuckles and wipes his lips as he leans back in his chair, “She’s the firehouse’s dog-we all take care of her. I think Greg has her this week.”

                “Oh,” Louis breathes out, “I was under the impression that she was your dog.”

                Liam smirks, “Well, everyone else at the house says that she only responds well to me. Like, she’s a good girl, but she can be quiet and tends to keep to herself. She’s rather serious, but,” he smiles, “Asher makes her come to life. When she’s here, Ember’s playful and affectionate. I think she just likes me because I take care of Asher.”

                Louis snickers, “She’s a good dog.” Liam grins.

                “Yeah,” he sighs, “do you mind if I ask you something?” Louis ponders on this because it could be dangerous. But he finds himself nodding.

                “Ask away.”

                “Why, um, like. Why aren’t you with your family for Thanksgiving?”

                And well…Louis wasn’t expecting that. He sets down his wine glass and debates silently. He can tell Liam a lie, make up a story about how it’s far away for him and he can’t afford a plane ticket. He can make up a story, but Louis feels that he can, and should, tell Liam the truth.

                “My mom hosts Thanksgiving every year,” Louis starts off and smiles softly, “she just always has. And she opens the door for our extended family. Which is just bat-shit crazy because there are like a million people in my family.”

                Liam laughs at that and it eases Louis a bit.

                “When I was younger, I kept in touch with my extended family. I was, um, actually really close to my aunt. She’s my mom’s only sister and she babysat for my mom a lot and vice versa. I was close with her kids too-my cousins. Like we did everything together.”

                Louis coughs tightly, his fingers gripping on his knees under the table, “We I, uh, came out, my immediate family was so nice and supportive. My mom, my stepdad and my sisters -they still loved me. But, um-when my aunt found out, she acted like she still cared for me but she wasn’t supportive at all. She played up her affection towards me when my mom was around but she made comments under her breath about my sexuality. Just the typical shit, faggot and stuff like that-”

                “Lou,” Liam sighs helplessly across the table. Louis can’t look at him, he just can’t.

                “I put up with it for years is the thing,” Louis says, “like, she would “accidently” forget to pick me up from soccer practice when my mom asked her to. But it was better being in the rain for over an hour waiting for my mom to come get me then in that woman’s car with her bratty kids. Oh yeah, my cousins who were my best friend at one point? Yeah, they started spreading rumors of me at school and beat the shit outta me behind the school.”

                Louis blinks away his tears but when he looks up at Liam, it’s hard not to cry because Liam’s lips are trembling and he just looks so sad for Louis’ sake.

                “Why didn’t you tell your mom?” Liam finally asks. Louis scoffs at that.

                “What would I say, Liam?” Louis challenges weakly and mocks, _“’Oh hey mom. Your sister and her kids are homophobic assholes?’”_ Louis shakes his head, “No, she wouldn’t have believed me. My aunt’s an angel to everyone, well the straights ones at least.”

                “I’m so sorry, Louis,” Liam sighs softly. Louis shrugs timidly. He hates that Liam pities him for no good reason.

                “It’s fine. Like, I’ve heard of a lot worst stories then mine. Like I said, my mom and my siblings are okay with me that’s all I need,” Louis tells him, trying to sound convincing, “But, um. When I left for college I didn’t want to see my aunt again. I had no control over when I saw her as a teenager, I had to. But when I turned 18, I got a job and eventually moved away for college. She comes over for Thanksgiving to spend time with my mom and I just don’t want to put up with her shit. So every year I’ve made excuses not to come over. My mom begs me to come over and uses my younger siblings as bait for me to come over but I’ve said no each year.”

                Liam shakes his head, “That’s not fair-that’s just. You’re her son and that’s your family.”

                “I know it’s not ideal,” Louis admits, “but I see them over Christmas break. It’s just not worth the hassle and feeling like shit whenever my aunt makes off handed comments about my sexuality.”

                “I’m so sorry, Louis,” and Liam’s giving him these puppy eyes that are close to tears and-no. Louis can’t be here in Liam’s home, surrounded by things that are so distantly Liam. He can’t be here with Liam’s face behind candle light and the small of sage in the air. He can’t be here when Liam’s hand is gripping on the table but Louis knows he’d rather hold onto Louis’ hand. 

                Louis can’t do this.

                “I-I need to go,” Louis staggers out as he rises to his feet. Liam’s frown deepens.

                “Lou-no. We haven’t had pie yet,” Liam says dumbly and follows after him. Louis scoffs and shakes his head and slips on his coat.

                “I shouldn’t have come,” Louis says, rather harshly. Liam looks like he’s been kicked in the gut and Louis hates himself for doing that to Liam.

                Liam shakes his head, “Louis, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked-I’m sorry. Just, don’t leave. Stay,” Louis shakes his head and looks to find his scarf but Liam takes his hand and everything within Louis just sorta freezes.

                He’s pictured how Liam’s hand would feel on his skin and nothing, not even his wildest fantasies, could exactly depicts the way his heart thumps in his chest or how the warmth from Liam’s hand is burning hot. Liam’s fingers are thick and his palm is steady and sure and Louis pictures having his hand on his thigh or on his lower back. But right now, having this hand in his own is more then he could wish for.

                “Stay,” Liam begs softly. Louis flickers his gaze up him and Liam feels so close suddenly but still to far away from Louis’ liking. Liam is just so, so tempting. Everything about him makes Louis’ mind go wild. He wants to; Louis wants to stay with Liam and maybe add his Spiderman figures next to Asher’s Batman toys.

                But Louis takes his hand away.

                “I-I can’t,” Louis struggles to speak the words. Liam’s face melts into sadness but his hands stay put to his sides as Louis finds his scarf. Louis puts his scarf on and gives Liam one last look and on an ill judge whim, he leans in and kisses Liam on the cheek. Liam’s spirits perk up slightly at that, and Louis regrets it instantly. He’s given Liam hope, that maybe they can be together.

                But Louis knows they can’t.

                “Thanks for dinner,” Louis whispers to Liam. He brushes his nose against Liam’s cheek and takes in one last whiff of his collogue before turning away and opening the door.

                Louis spends the rest of his Thanksgiving trying not to think about Liam Payne.

                It doesn’t work.

                Louis’ thoughts of Liam burn like a freshly light fire raging on in his mind. And he doesn’t know how to put this fire out but he knows he has to.

~~~

                The days fall away like the paper snowflakes that fall from Louis’ classroom celling.

                If Louis loves Halloween, then he simple adores Christmas. Christmas time is full of festive arts and crafts and the cutest picture books Louis gets to read to his class. Christmas is when Louis teaches his kids how to make reindeer antlers with their hands. Christmas time is when Louis’ classroom is full cardboard Christmas trees decorated with colored markers and glitter glue. He also has a plastic Menorah and a plastic Kinara for the students that celebrate Hanukkah and Kwanza. This time of year is special for all of his students and Louis’ goal is to make all his students feel included in the festivities.

                Of course there’s a huge Christmas party with tons of food, games, crafts and parental help.

                And of course, Liam Payne has signed up to come help at the party.

                Louis’ not exactly sure how to feel about this. Yes the extra help is always needed but with Liam comes temptation. He’s a bag of tricks that Louis has yet to learn how to master and he has a feeling that Liam Payne won’t let him ever win at this game.

                On the other hand…Louis can’t deny that part of him is excited to see him. It’s NOT because he’s totally into Liam, but rather because they’re kinda, sorta friends? And they haven’t seen each other since Thanksgiving, which was incredibly embarrassing for Louis but overall the night wasn’t so bad.

                Whatever attempts Louis made to prepare himself for when he first sees Liam Payne is not nearly enough because Liam Payne is a reindeer today. Well, Louis’ also a reindeer and so are all the parents. His students are wearing cute little Santa hats with their names written in glitter glue (it was a bitch to complete but Louis thinks it was totally worth staying up until one in the morning finishing them).

                Back to Liam, yes-Liam who is currently dancing stupidly to _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_ with Asher in the middle of his classroom and it just. It touches Louis’ heart, seeing the two of them dancing and laughing and singing along to the Christmas song. Liam’s such a good dad, and it’s yet another pro on a long, long list of all the pros Liam Payne is made up of. Liam looks up and catches Louis staring at him. He looks ridiculously serious while wearing reindeer antlers but their something in the hardness that Liam is looking at him that makes Louis’ insides squirm.

                “I’m, uh, gonna get more construction paper,” Louis mumbles to Eleanor. He walks past her goes out into the hall. He turns to the direction of the teacher supply room that has resources all the teachers in the building might need for their classes.

                “Louis!”

                Louis stops halfway down the deserted hallway and turns around. It’s Liam, of course, but he has a more determined look that Louis’ never seen before. Louis can run away; he knows this school better then anyone so there are about a half dozen places he can run and hide to. But Louis stays completely still as Liam takes painfully slow steps towards him. Liam finally stops in front of him and shakes his head at Louis, his eyes locked on his.

                “Stop ignoring me,” Liam demands softly, almost desperately. Louis gulps and tries to think of a way to dispute that claim, but Liam’s hand comes up to cup his cheek. A silent, strangled gasp escapes Louis’ lips because Liam’s hand is so warm and soft and so sure against his cheek. Liam smirks down at him, a sad, tiny smile that doesn’t match the playfulness in his eyes.

                “Tell me you want me to kiss you right now,” Liam challenges him and Louis breathes out a labored breath.

                “W-What?”

                Liam moves in closer. His hand tilts Louis’ head up just enough so Louis’ lips are shaking just below Liam’s. Louis watches those lovely and plump lips as Liam speaks again.

                “I’d love to kiss you,” Liam says in a whisper, his eyes scanning over Louis’, “Tell me to kiss you, please. Tell me you want me, too.”

                Louis’ heart is pounding in his chest as he asks on a whim. He leans up just enough so he’s kissing Liam. Their lips stay still for perhaps a second too long but Louis is still reeling from the fact that they’re kissing. After a few seconds, Liam kisses him properly and confidently. Louis takes whatever Liam gives him because Liam’s mouth tastes like chocolate and peppermint and something else that makes Louis breathless. Liam’s hands reach up and cup Louis’ face securely. Louis falls into the moment, into Liam’s touch, into Liam’s kiss. His glasses are smashed against his skin and it hurts a bit but even when Liam pulls away, Louis whines and beckons for his lips once more.

                When Louis opens his eyes, his glasses are tilted and perched low on his nose. Liam’s close to him and panting and God, he has this lovely dreamy smile laced on his lip. He looks utterly stupid with his stupid grin and those incredible yet stupid lips and those God damn fuzzy reindeer antlers on.

                Louis’ fond for Liam has never been higher.

                “Jesus, Lou,” Liam snickers as he fixes Louis’ glasses. Louis’ touched by this and by the look of affection he gives him, “You’re quite the kisser, Louis Tomlinson.”

                Louis blushes and he hates himself for it, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Liam draws on a cocky smile and leans in a little closer.

                “So,” he muses, his gaze serious, “what does this mean?”

                And, well. Louis’ not sure how to answer that. Isn’t that a bit too much too soon?

                Before Louis can reply, the sound of loud barking coming their way takes their focus.

                “Ember!” Asher’s little voice yells, but Ember comes running into the hallway. She cuts right in between Louis and Liam and Asher’s not far behind, “Ember come back!” The child yells as he chases the dog. Liam looks over to Louis unsurely but Louis just smiles and nods towards the commotion. Liam hesitates before running after his son and Ember.

                Louis stands back and smiles, his thoughts scattered and unclear about all this.

~~~

                Christmas is lovely.

                Louis spends time with family. His sisters insist on playing games and making Christmas cookies all day long until Louis is exhausted. He gives his sisters their presents on Christmas Eve/his birthday. He does this every year and every year his sisters claim that they should open presents up on Louis’ day. But Louis honestly can’t wait until Christmas morning to give out presents.

                Christmas day, he wakes up to his littlest twin sisters jumping on his bed. He gets an electric shaver from his stepdad, a bunch of homemade cards and crafts from his sisters and an electric blanket from his mom because he told her once ages ago that the heat in his apartment goes out. It’s sweet that even though he’s old, Louis’ mom still takes care of him and is always thinking of him. They spend the day in their Christmas pajamas and snack on treats all day. Later on Louis helps his mom make Christmas supper for the whole family and loves the chaos to it all.               It’s so different from his lonely apartment. Here, the walls seem too small and the house echoes with voices at all hours of the day. He loves being back home and vows to come back more often.

                When Louis goes to bed, his belly stuffed with ham and sweets, he can’t help but think about Liam. He hopes that his Christmas with Asher was just as lovely as Louis’ was.

                The Paynes deserve a wonderful Christmas and Louis sure hopes they got one this year.

~~~

                Niall would say that he throws the most “epic” New Year’s party every year.

                When in reality, it’s the same every year.

                People come with booze and left over deserts from Christmas. There’s loud music and louder people and God awful dancing. People drink until they see stars and make out with strangers. Someone always ends up puking in the kitchen sink. The food usually runs out by one a.m. and guests are gone by one-thirty. Louis always spends the night at Niall’s and ends up waking up on the first morning of the new year full of regrets from the night before and his stomach twisting for days.

                Every year it’s the same thing with Niall’s party, but Louis still looks forward to it every year.

                Louis gets to Niall’s place by nine-thirty and the party is already in full swing. He’s greeted by one of Niall’s cousins (Louis can’t recall his name and feels terrible about it) and is handed a beer. Louis squeezes through the hordes of people. Louis is torn between wanting to find Liam’s face in the crowd and not wanting to see him. The last time they were together, they kissed at Louis’ school and that has both haunted and delighted Louis over the passing weeks.

                Louis’ confused by this whole situation.

                Instead of finding Liam, Louis finds Niall in the middle of the room strumming on his ukulele with a girl draped on either side of him.

                Typical.

                “LOUIS!” Niall yells across the room. Everyone looks over at Louis, who preens at the attention and fidgets with his glasses.

                “Hey Ni,” Louis greets him with a hug, “how was your Christmas?”

                “Eh,” Niall shrugs, “I had to hear my ma nag me nonstop about settling down with a nice girl,” Niall rolls his eyes, “Anyway, how was yours?”

                “Good, really good,” Louis says. He glances over to the couple heavily making out on couch and frowns, “Is that…El? And Harry?”

                Niall laughs, “Yeah. They’ve been at it like rabbits.”

                Eleanor breaks away from Harry and sits up on Harry’s lap. She scowls at Niall, “Oh, you’re not exactly a cherub either Niall!”

                “Ignore them, Els,” Harry tells her. Louis watches in horror as Harry openly gropes Eleanor’s ass and coaxes her to kiss him again.

                “Wow…” Louis breathes out, “I didn’t even know they were a thing.”

                “They’re hooking up,” Niall tells him casually, “Just sex, nothing more. Anyway, how’s your quest to win Liam’s heart going?”

                Louis blushes, “I-I dunno what you mean Niall.”

                “Wait a minute,” Eleanor pops back into the conversation and pulls Louis down on the couch. She leaves Harry’s lap, much to Harry’s displeasure, and looks at Louis seriously, “What happened?”

                “I-What? What are you talking about, El?” Louis scoffs weakly, “I-Nothing’s happened, and nothing will happen between us and nothing can happen.”

                Eleanor shakes her head, “Stop lying, Louis! You’re not telling us something!”

                “Ooo, what did you do Lou?” Niall chimes in excitedly, “Was Liam a good lay?”

                Louis scoffs, appalled, “I-We didn’t have sex,” Louis tells them, sounding more convincing.

                At least, he really hopes he sounds convincing.

                “Something happened,” Eleanor reasons, “You’re acting like something happened.”

                Harry smirks at Louis and Louis eyes him suspiciously.

                “El,” Harry eventually speaks up softly, “your eye makeup smudged a little.”

                Eleanor gasps, “Harry! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Eleanor gets up from the couch and heads off towards the bathroom.

                “Niall,” Harry speaks up again, “I think I heard someone say that you’re low on beer.”

                Niall frowns, “Already?” he shakes his head and walks towards the kitchen while mumbling, “Greedy bastards!”

                When they’re alone, Louis sheepishly glances over to Harry, “Liam told you, uh?”

                “Yes,” Harry confirms and scoffs, “He called me and squealed like a school girl who had her first kiss.”

                Louis feels a little giddy about that.

                But then Harry says, “I’m kinda surprised you haven’t told your friends about it yet.”

                And that makes Louis’ spirits fall.

                “Don’t tell Liam,” Louis pleas, “Please?”

                Harry puts his hands up in surrender, “It’s none of my business. I just, Liam likes you a lot, ya know? Like, he really, really likes you, Louis. And I have to look out for him. But you need to know that Liam’s more then willing to tell the whole world that you two kissed.” Louis looks down.

                “I dunno why Liam feels that way,” Louis says weakly, “I’m nothing special.”

                “You are to him,” Harry assures him and that makes Louis smile. It feels like tiny bubbles are floating in his stomach.

                “Where is Liam?” he asks, dying to know because Louis’ sure now-he wants to see Liam.

                Harry tells him, “At the firehouse. A lot of the guys took tonight and tomorrow off so Liam got stuck with work.”

                Louis nods to himself, the little bit of hope that Liam would come to him tonight fizzles away.

                It’s only around eleven that Louis realizes that if Liam can’t come to him, maybe Louis can go to him.

                Louis nicks a few chocolate chip cookies and takes off without saying a word to anyone.

                The drive to the firehouse is a familiar one. Louis’ passed it a million times before, as it sits pretty much in the heart of the suburban town. It’s right by a busy section of the town where there are shops and restaurants surrounding it. Louis pulls up to the parking lot off to the side of the building.

                Louis nearly convinces himself to leave as he walks up to the fire station. It’s a dumb, very dumb idea and he’s not even sure if he can even hang out with Liam at the fire station. Are civilians allowed to hang out in fire or police stations? Louis’ never needed to worry about this before.

                But Louis sighs in front of the door to the fire station. He presses the doorbell.

                _“Hello?”_ Liam’s voice sounds serious over the intercom. Louis holds back a snicker and presses the button to the intercom.

                “Yes I was wondering if Robin is there?” Louis playfully asks.

                _“Um?”_ Liam replies, sounding deeply confused, _“We don’t have a robin?”_

                “Hm, really?” Louis plays along, “Because I was told that Robin, aka-one half of the greatest crime fighting duo of all time!-works here.”

                It takes a few seconds longer, but Liam finally replies, _“Louis? Is that you?”_

                “The one and only,” Louis boasts, little butterflies zipping around inside him.

                _“What are you doing here?”_ Liam asks but there’s excitement in his voice.

                Louis scoffs, “If you let me in I’ll give you a present.”

                Liam doesn’t reply and he begins to doubt himself. Maybe he was too forward? But Liam’s forward all the time. Louis gets antsy waiting in the cold for Liam’s response but it comes soon enough.

                The door opens and Liam’s there, panting heavily and beaming from ear to ear, “Hi,” he breathes out naturally.

                Louis bites his lip, “Hi. Can I come in or-”

                “Yeah, yeah. Come in,” Liam steps aside and Louis walks in. Louis looks around it just looks like some type of lobby. There are a row of chairs along the front window, and a large desk in the head of the room. Liam steps up to Louis and surprises him with a hug. It takes a second form Louis to fall into the embrace, but Liam is warm and his arms are strong.

                “What are you doing here?” Liam asks as he pulls back. Louis shrugs, trying to look casual.

                “I was at Niall’s party and Harry said you’d be here,” Louis nudges Liam’s shoulder playfully, “I figured you were bored outta your mind her so I thought I’d keep you company.”

                Liam studies him before he breaks out a knowing smile, “Awww Lou! Did you miss me?”

                “No,” Louis says far too quickly. Liam smirks dangerously at him.

                “You missed me! You totally missed me!”

                “I did not,” Louis huffs. Liam laughs at him and his gaze softens. Damn Liam Payne and his wide puppy dog eyes!

                “It’s okay if you did,” Liam says kindly and adds on, “I missed you too.”

                Louis hides his smile into his shoulder as he looks around, “Am I even allowed to be in here?”

                “Lou, we let little kids come in here all the time,” Liam chuckles and play a serious face, “As long as you don’t touch anything, you can stay. Can you promise me you won’t touch anything Louis?”

                Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

                “Where’s my present?” Liam asks with a playful pout. Louis chuckles as he reaches in his pocket.

                “I dunno, I figured you might be hungry. I stole these from Niall’s party,” Louis offers Liam the cookies. Liam looks surprised but gladly takes them.

                “Thanks, Lou,” he smiles before taking a bite. He looks like a little kid thrilled to be eating a chocolate chip cookie and for some reason it makes Louis’ stomach flip.

                “So are you going to show me around or…” Liam laughs at Louis’ eagerness and reaches out his hand towards him.                  

                “Come with me,” Liam instructs and Louis obeys.

                Liam shows him the kitchen first, which surprises Louis to say the least. But Liam goes on to say that the saying, ‘the kitchen is the heart of the home,’ rings true for firefighters as well. Making food for the entire crew is something that firefighters do in all stations. It brings them closer together, apparently. Louis fondly watches as Liam goes on and on about his fellow firefighters. Liam shows him the dinning hall next and then shows him the meeting room where they talk about cases, schedules, and other important things. Liam rolls his eyes and swiftly moves down the hall with Louis at his side.

                “There has to be more men here then just you,” Louis asks and Liam nods.

                “There are, about five or so more. They’re sleeping,” Liam tells him, “I volunteered to stay on watch.”

                Louis nods and asks carefully, “Will, um, tonight be a busy night?”

                Liam shrugs, “It can be,” Liam whispers, “By far the busiest day is Fourth of July, followed by Thanksgiving and I somehow had both of those nights off. It’s just a matter of how many drunks will be on the road tonight.”

                “How can people still drink and drive?” Louis asks in horror. Liam shrugs.

                “I dunno. People get dumb sometimes and do dumb things, like deep frying a turkey in their backyards or shooting off fireworks from their roof tops.”

                Louis’ eyes widen, “Seriously?!” Liam laughs as he nods.

                “Yeah, you’d be amazed at what I’ve seen over the years.”

                “Why do you do this?” Louis asks. Liam stays quiet for a bit before responding.

                “People are dumb sometimes but that doesn’t mean they deserve to die,” Liam says, voice serious, “Sometimes, it’s not people’s faults why we’re called in, but that doesn’t make a difference really, I just do my job and hope that’s enough.”

                He looks directly at Louis with the most serious expression Louis’ ever seen, “You teach people for a living, I chose to save people.”

                Louis learns then and there that if anyone were to ask him how he had to describe Liam in one word, it would be **_noble_**. There’s this heroic nature to Liam, something Louis sure as Hell doesn’t has but he’s incredibly grateful that there are people like Liam who risk their lives for cowards like Louis. And Louis thinks he’s a coward because he can’t even tell people that he kissed a noble person.

                “You really are Robin,” Louis says lightly, but he hopes Liam can sense just how much he means it, “You’re a proper superhero and all that.”

                Liam scoffs, “I’m just a guy in a fireproof suit.”

                “No,” Louis says firmly, eyes locked with Liam’s and he shakes his head slightly, “You’re not just some guy.”

                Liam’s lips curl to the side and he has this dreamy, dopey look on his face that makes Louis’ mind think funny things. He doesn’t like these silly thoughts, like Liam being more then just something temporary. Maybe he could stay and be happy with Louis.

                But these are such silly thoughts.

                “What’s in there?” Louis asks, pointing towards a closed door. Liam glances over and scoffs.

                “Only the coolest room ever!” He boasts before opening the door and during the light on. And yeah, it’s pretty cool. Louis’ seen firetrucks on the road at a distance but he’s never one so up close. Its bright red and newly clean and so shiny, Louis can see his and Liam’s reflection on the side of the truck.

                “Wow,” Louis breathes out and looks around. There are uniforms and helmets lined up on the far wall and a-“Is that a pole?”

                Liam laughs as he follows Louis, “Yeah, the sleeping quarters are upstairs so we use the pole to get down here if there’s an emergency.” Louis cocks an eyebrow as he touches the silver pole.

                “Hm,” he muses, “hot, young and buff men sliding down this pole. That must be a sight.”

                “I much rather see you on that pole,” Liam challenges with a shit eating grin.

                Louis squints his eyes at him, “Fat chance, Payne.”

                Liam chuckles and shrugs, “Fair enough. You wanna see the inside of the truck?”

                “Yes!” Louis bounces back over to the truck. Liam opens the door and takes Louis’ hand as he steps up on the side of the truck. Louis blushes as he grips onto Liam’s hand tighter and lifts himself up. Louis takes the driver’s seat and is in awe of all the dials and buttons on the dashboard.

                “It’s crazy, yeah?” Liam says and shakes his head, “I remember the first time I was up here. Took my breath away. You should see this thing fly down the street, it goes really fast.”

                “I bet,” Louis comments, “I mean, I hope it would at least.” Louis looks over and finds Liam staring at him, “What you looking at?”

                “You,” Liam says without shame. That makes Louis a bit flustered and he fixes his glasses.

                “You’re so brash, Liam Payne.”

                “And you’re quite cute, Louis Tomlinson,” Liam smirks and Louis looks away as a blush creeps up his cheeks, “Ah, see? You’re adorable.”

                “Stop that,” Louis insists weekly.

                “Nope,” Louis counters. He takes something off the dashboard that looks like a walkie-talkie. He looks at Louis with a childlike grin and presses the device’s side and speaks into it, _“Louis Tomlinson is cute.”_

                That sentence is repeated outside the truck and loudly echoes around the garage to Louis’ horror.

                “Stop that!” Louis swats Liam’s arm, his laughter barely contained. 

                Louis shakes his head and presses the button again, _“Louis Tomlinson is cute and funny and-”_ He pauses and lowers the device around from his lips. Liam looks at him like a scientist looks at a specimen-careful, determined, searching for something. It makes Louis’ heart race, “I’d like to kiss him again and again if he let me.”

                He doesn’t say it in the walkie-talkie thingy, but to Louis Liam’s words still echo all around him.

                “L-Liam,” Louis whispers, stunned.

                “It’s all I keep thinking about,” Liam confesses, his hand reaching up to cup Louis’ face, “even in times when I shouldn’t have. I just-God I really want to kiss you again.”

                Louis relishes in the feeling of Liam’s hand on his cheek and breathes in slowly. Liam Payne saves people’s lives but sometimes, it feels like he’s killing Louis. It feels that way when Liam looks at him like he holds the world within his skin. It feels that Louis’ thoughts are nothing but Liam Payne and worrying about him all the damn time.

                It’s torturous, being within Liam’s reach and knowing that there’s so much wrong with this story. But it hurts more not having Liam close.

                “Kiss me,” Louis whispers, his eyes on Liam’s lips. A hot second later and Liam’s pulling him into his lap and kissing him deeply. Louis sighs into Liam’s lips, like for the first time in weeks he’s finally breathing again. Liam must feel the same way, because he’s kissing Louis with much more zealous then their first kiss. Liam’s hands possessively take hold of Louis’ ass while his tongue flicks into Louis’ mouth and he’s utterly powerless to Liam.

                Damn Liam and his incredibly good lips and his whole fireman persona.

                Louis blindly reaches for the dashboard behind him because he just needs to hold onto something because Liam’s tongue is doing things to him and-

                **_‘EEE-OOO-EEE-OOO!’_**

                The sound of the firetruck siren going off startles Louis so much, he falls off of Liam’s laps and his ass lands hard on the floor. He shocks him, because one second he’s kissing Liam in silence and the next he’s on the floor of the firetruck watching Liam laughing at him from above with the siren blaring.

                “Oh man!” Liam wheezes out, his eyes still crinkled from laughter and his hands wrapped around his sides. He smiles down at Louis, “Your face-that was too-” he breaks into laughter again and Louis kicks him in the shin.

                “You prick,” Louis hisses as he sits up, “turn that fucking thing off!”

                Liam takes deep breaths to calm him down and Louis even thinks he sees him wiping around tears from his eyes. He leans forward and presses a button and the silence returns to them. Liam looks back to Louis, this time with kinder eyes.

                “Are you all right?”

                “No,” Louis whines, his hand rubbing his lower side and he grimaces, “I think I broke my ass and all you did was laugh at me.”

                Liam’s snicker is quick but it depletes when he offers his hand to Louis, “I’m sorry,” he says sincerely as helps Louis up to his feet. Its a little cramp in the truck and there’s pretty much no head space but Liam’s hands are on his hips so Louis’ content enough, despite the crick in his neck. Liam’s hands are strong as they massage into his skin and Louis relishes in the feeling.

                “I’m sorry about your ass,” Liam whispers and lowly adds, “I can kiss it for you if you like.”

                Liam’s smirk is playful but Louis knows he’s being serious.

                “Anddd on that note, I’m leaving,” Louis tries to break away from Liam’s hold but Liam’s laughter and Liam’s hands try to keep him.

                “Noooo,” Liam pouts, “I like having you here! You make my shift a lot more entertaining.”

                Louis giggles and pets Liam’s short hair, “But you’re at work and I shouldn’t be here.”

                “That’s what makes this fun,” Liam says, his hands sliding up Louis’ sides, “It’s dangerous, yeah? The two of us sneaking around, trying not to get caught?”

                A thought pops into Louis’ head, one that makes his spirits sink and reality harshly hits him in the gut.

                “Where’s Asher tonight?” Louis asks seriously. Liam frowns up at him.

                “At his mother’s.”

                “Right,” Louis nods and goes for the door.

                Liam doesn’t stop him this time. He seems to understand Louis.

                Instead, he opens the garage door for Louis. Louis stands at a distance in front of it, as fireworks go off in the late evening sky.

                “Happy New Year Liam,” Louis tells him.

                Liam smirks sadly, “Happy New Year, Lou.”

                That night, when Louis’ teeth are brushed and he’s wrapped up in his bed, he hears that familiar sound of firetruck sirens going off in the far distance.

                The sound makes Louis smile for a moment, but he wills it away before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME SMUT and men not talking about their feelings for way to long but there's a happy, silly ending and lots of fluff!   
> Please read and enjoy!

Valentine’s Day is lame, utterly lame.

                Cutesy couples going to fancy ass dinners and gifting each other with chocolate boxes from the drug store and clichéd red roses.

                Ick, Louis hates Valentine’s Day with a passion.

                Mainly because he has to deal with the overly sweet couples by himself.

                Still, Louis decorates his classroom in laminated cartoon cut outs of cupids and tons of paper hearts in red, white and pinks. He has his students decorate shoe boxes to put their Valentine cards in. Louis also makes his students do a little project where the students tell him who or what they love the most.

                (Asher said he loved, _“Ember, Batman but most of all, my dad.”_

                That nearly killed Louis.)

                “Harry’s taking me out tonight,” Eleanor tells him excitedly during lunch on February fourteenth. Louis holds back an eye roll, “I got him a journal-do you think that’s dumb? His birthday was a couple weeks back and I got him a nice scarf. I mean, we’re not really dating per say but Niall said Harry got me something so I got him a leather bound journal. Harry says he writes a lot and-”

                “El, sweetheart,” Louis says as he puts on a headband with goofy looking heart antennas on it. He sighs, “It’s not dumb, your gift is simple yet meaningful. It shows you listen to Harry and care about him and his interests.”

                Eleanor pales, “But does it show that I care too much for him? I don’t want that-we’re not like official or anything. We just fuc-”

                “Mrs. Peters!” Louis yells as the first parent helper comes in for the Valentine’s Day party. She’s a little early, but Louis’ grateful for it, “Come on in! Snacks go on that table over there.”

                Louis noticed a week before that Liam didn’t sign up to help out at the Valentine’s Day party. Louis didn’t think this was a big deal. But when the party starts and the kids place Valentines in each others’ boxes and Louis’ left alone to suck on a heart shaped lollipop, Louis can’t help but think about Liam and how his classroom seems empty without him.

                Valentine’s Day sucks.

~~~

                Louis’ halfway through his lo mein and a fourth of the way through _He’s Just Not That Into You_ when there’s a knock on his door. Louis frowns and slurps up a noodle in his mouth before getting off the couch for the door.

                When he opens it, Louis finds Liam there.

                “Liam?” he says softly.

                A curled smile laces over Liam’s lips as he stands in the hallway with the greatest of ease, “Hey,” he says simply.

                “What-how do you know where I live?” Louis asks, dumbfounded. He knows this has to be breaking all sorts of rules about teachers being involved with student’s parents.

                “I annoyed Niall for it until he gave me your address,” Liam smirks, “he said you’d be alone, something about never having a date on Valentine’s.”

                Louis makes a mental note to kick Niall’s skinny ass the next day.

                “Was there something you needed?” Louis asks innocently. Liam grins happily.

                “I just wanted to see you, is all.”

                And, oh. Louis wasn’t expecting that; he wasn’t expecting any of this at all!

                “Can I come in?” Liam asks.

                Louis sharply replies, mainly out of nerves, “I dunno know Liam- _can_ you come in my apartment? Are you physically, mentally and emotional capable of such a thing?” Liam snickers.

                “All right- _may_ I come in, you little fucker?” he sneers jovially. Louis sends a challenging glance his way.

                “I don’t think I should, with you insulting me,” he sighs, “but in the spirit of Valentine’s Day, I guess you can.” He steps aside and holds his breath as Liam passes him. When he closes the door and turns around, he sees Liam in the middle of his apartment, clad in that damned black leather jacket that haunts Louis’ dreams.

                Liam looks around and nods, “It’s a nice place you got here.”

                “Thanks,” Louis waves off the pile on the coffee table, “ignore the mess. I was grading papers earlier.”

                “Ah,” Liam breathes out and grins, “You always grade assignments while drinking wine?”

                Louis snickers and looks at the nearly empty wine glass on the table, longing for a sip now, “No, that’s because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

                “You’re not a fan of Valentine’s Day?” Liam questions. Louis shakes his head which prompts Liam, “Why not? I thought you would be.”

                “I just, don’t like the whole going big for Valentine’s Day like. Your partner should know you love them every day of the year.”

                Liam laughs, “You sound like my mom. That’s why she insisted on taking Asher tonight. Says her and my dad know they love each other and she has to see my dad all the damn time,” Louis chuckles and then stops himself abruptly, “But she claims that I needed a night off and that I should go out.”

                “Do your parents live close by?” Louis asks.

                “Just the next town over, so about a half hour,” Louis smirks.

                “That must be nice.”

                Liam looks to Louis with a tender gaze, “Yeah,” he whispers, his eyes flickering to Louis’ lips. It spooks Louis, being alone with Liam in his apartment on Valentine’s Day and thinking about doing very naughty things in his living room. So Louis quickly says.

                “You want wine? I, um, also have some more lo mein in the kitchen. I’ll just-” Louis offers weakly and gets up from the couch to save himself from more embarrassment. Once he’s in the kitchen, he takes a few breaths and forces himself to calm down. He can do this-it’s nothing. Just two attractive men having wine and Chines food, totally normal PG stuff. He finds another wine glass and nabs the other container of lo mein he got for his lunch the next day and goes back out to his living room.

                Liam’s standing up and taking his leather jacket. And or course he’s wearing a tight, red Henley top that reminds Louis of all the Valentine’s Days he fantasized for years. God dammit.

                “H-Here,” Louis hands Liam the lo mein. Liam takes with a sly grin.

                “Thanks.”

                “Do you want white wine?” Louis asks, his eyes looking to the floor, “I have some, I just felt like having red tonight.” He looks over quickly to see Liam nodding his head.

                “No, red’s fine.” Louis pours him a glass and tops off his own, knowing well he would need it.

                The thing is, Louis thinks as they watch the shit movie, he can get used to the idea of Liam being in his apartment. Liam’s just there, making small talk here and there but mainly being quiet. It’s…nice, really nice actually. Louis’ used to spending many nights alone in his apartment and he convinced himself over the years that he liked the feeling.

                But this, whatever this is-whatever having Liam beside him on his couch, drinking from his wine glass and eating his Chinese food is called, Louis likes it. He likes it more then he will dare say aloud.

                When the movie ends and Gigi found her prince charming and Jennifer Aniston is finally getting married to Ben Afflack, Louis shuts his TV off and stares at his and Liam’s reflection in the black screen. Suddenly the silence is too much because Louis has no idea what Liam’s thinking. But then Liam’s hand somehow ends up on Louis’ thigh. Louis’ thigh burns under his touch.

                “You know,” Liam says quietly, his voice steady as his palm that stays on Louis’ thigh, “My mom told me to go out and have fun tonight,” Liam makes sure that Louis has his attention, which he does. Louis can’t imagine looking anywhere else but at Liam.

                “You were the first person I thought of,” Liam smirks, his eyes dangerously looking at Louis.

                Louis talks two breaths and follows his instants and all but mauls Liam.

                Liam topples back on the couch with Louis on top of him. Louis kisses him fiercely, harshly-with everything he’s got because it’s Valentine’s Day and it’s Liam. It’s Liam’s hands on his back. It’s Liam’s tongue in his mouth. It’s Louis’ wine lining Liam’s gums in his mouth and Louis wishes to lick the taste of it until there’s no more.

                Liam breaks the kiss with a tug to Louis’ hair, “Li,” Louis rasps as Liam’s teeth graze Louis’ neck.

                “Do you get it, Lou?” Liam mumbles into Louis’ hot skin, “I could’ve been anywhere else tonight and I only wanted to be with you.”

                Louis whines as teeth clinch down on his jawline and Liam’s hand grope Louis’ ass. Somehow Liam flips them over without falling over. Louis’ captured under Liam’s strong arms.

                That’s another word Louis would use to describe Liam: **_strong._**

                Noble and Strong.

                “What do you want?” Liam asks him, his teeth nipping on Louis’ ear. Louis arches his back and groans softly. Liam’s hands pin him down, “I said, what do want, Louis? How do you want me?”

                Louis’ mind spins as he tries to figure out just what he wants to do first. He’s thought about this scenario before, way more times Louis would ever admit. But Liam’s teeth feel better on Louis’ skin then he ever thought it could. Liam’s body is sturdier then her thought and Louis feels safe underneath him. And it has been so long since a man has made him feel like this.

                “Tell me,” Liam commands once more, and proceeds to lick Louis’ jawline.

                “Y-Your, fuck,” Louis rasps, “I want your mouth.”

                He feels the faint trace of Liam’s smile against his neck, “Okay then.”

                Liam moves swiftly and rids Louis’ of his sweatshirt. His hands smooth down Louis’ sides and hums happily, “You’re gorgeous, so warm and lovely-”

                “Liam,” Louis whines, his hands grabbing at Liam’s shirt. Liam laughs as he sits back and pulls his shirt over his head. Louis just about dies at the tight frame of Liam’s naked chest. He has the body of a fucking Olympian and his muscles, God he has a six pack. Louis knew he was in great shape but Liam’s body is seriously making his throat dry.

                “You’re so,” Louis breaths out, his hand touching Liam’s abs, “fuck.”

                “Thanks,” Liam laughs and lowers himself back on Louis’ body. He kisses him again, this time soft and tenderly, but his hand grip the front of Louis’ sweat pants. Louis heaves at the touch and Liam moans into his lips, “Fuck.”

                “Li,” Louis whines softly. Liam pities him and pulls the front of his pants down along with his briefs. Liam kisses him once more before sliding down Louis’ torso, leaving tiny kisses along his way.

                When Liam takes hold of the base of Louis’ cock, Louis holds his breath. He watches Liam hover over his dick with his mouth open slightly and his hair messed up. God, it’s so fucking hot-Liam’s so fucking hot. Even though he’s watching him, Louis is still surprised when the first lick occurs. It’s confident and dirty and Louis mewls as Liam’s tongue licks up the back vein to the tip. Liam looks so fucking happy at Louis’ response, like a servant who has pleased their master.

                “You taste so good Lou,” Liam rambles and then kisses the tip of Louis’ cock before taking Louis in one go.

                “Liam!” Louis yells as his cock hits the back of Liam’s throat. Liam’s mouth is so hot and tight and Louis loves feeling like he’s being swallowed whole. Liam starts bobbing his head and Louis can’t do anything except sit back and run his hands in Liam’s hair to encourage him. Liam hallows his cheeks and sucks on Louis dick and moans all around him.

                Louis feels the familiar tightening of his stomach all too soon. Liam’s good at this, like really good at this, and it’s been so long since Louis’ been with a man like this. So despite trying to hold off for as long as he can, he knows he won’t last much longer.

                “Gonna cum,” Louis rasps his warning. Liam pulls off and smirks at him.

                “Come in my mouth babe,” Louis moans at that and once he feels Liam’s mouth wrapped around him once more, he comes hard. His thighs twitch and his breathing goes rigid as Liam sucks him through his orgasm.

                Liam stands from the couch after Louis’ finished off and Louis forces himself up. His hands go from the buckle on Liam’s jeans. He tugs on the jeans until Liam’s cock springs out. Louis’ mouth waters at the sight of it, long and thick and flushed red.

                Louis glances up at him and bits his lip hard because Liam’s lips are red and shiny. His hair’s a mess and his sweaty chest is panting labored breaths. And Louis thinks he’s stunning like this.

                “Fuck my throat,” Louis says.

                Liam moans when Louis puts his lips on the tip. He waits, doesn’t move an inch and waits for Liam to start thrusting into his mouth. Louis gags a little but it feels so amazing. Liam’s cock is heavy on his tongue he loves it. He also loves having Liam’s hand in his hair as he fucks his mouth. He comes after about ten thrusts and slumps over Louis, panting louder then before.

                Louis leans back on the couch and takes Liam with him. Liam holds onto him like a baby monkey clinging to their mother as his high wears off. And it’s nice, really nice actually. Louis has a stupid smile on his face, partial from his orgasm and maybe mostly because Liam’s holding onto him.

                “That was-” Louis staggers out and then giddily laughs. Liam scoffs into Louis shoulder and nods.

                “Yeah,” he agrees breathlessly. Liam kisses Louis’ right pec before getting up. Louis watches, perplexed and a little hurt, as Liam pulls his jeans back up and looks for his shirt.

                “Where are you going?” Louis asks timidly. Liam pulls his shirt on and then blinks at him.

                “I have to pick up Ash.”

                Louis’ face falls, “Ah.” Liam, for some reason, chuckles and leans down to kiss Louis’ scalp.

                “Tonight was fun,” Liam says, “we should do it again.”

                Louis nods feebly, not knowing what else to do. He suddenly feels dirty and wronged. Liam was just using him for a booty call on Valentine’s Day? He feels like Liam’s come in his throat is choking him suddenly.

                “I’ll um,” Liam says unsurely once he has he jacket back on and his keys hanging off his finger, “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

                Louis plasters on a cheesy smile, “Okay.”

                Liam nods once and proceeds to leave Louis’ apartment.

                Louis takes the rest of the bottle of wine into the bathroom with him. While he draws a bath he rinses out his mouth with mouth wash twice until the taste of Liam is gone. He replaces that taste with wine once his in the tub as he finishes off the rest of the bottle and then scrubs his body until he can no longer feel Liam’s finger prints on his skin.

                It’s not until the next morning when Louis stumbles into his kitchen with his mind throbbing from the wine the night before. He takes a pain killer for his headache and notices a piece of paper on his countertop. Louis frowns as he goes to it and his frown only deepens as he realizes it’s Liam’s number on the paper.               

                Despite wanting to tear the paper up and throw it away, Louis doesn’t. He just leaves it there to deal with it at another time.

~~~

                Spring is just around the corner and her tall tale signs are everywhere. Most of the snow is gone, and the days are now just warming up. The kids are getting anxious to be outside every second of every day. So when the weather finally gets warm enough where the kids can be outside, Louis’ teaching plan will include collecting dandelions for science class and spending extra time outside for recess, but only if his students are good during morning classes.

                Niall has another show just as March comes and of course Liam’s there.

                Louis avoids him as much as possible. It’s been two weeks since the Valentine’s Day blow job from Hell, as Louis likes to call it. And Liam’s number remains untouched on his kitchen counter top next to the salt and pepper.

                Eleanor’s there too with the gold necklace with an ‘e’ on it around her neck and a beaming smile from ear to ear. Harry gave her that necklace for Valentine’s Day and Eleanor’s worn it every day since. Harry sends out winks to her nearly every time he looks up from his keys. It’s adorable really, the fact that they’re both clearly more then just fuck buddies but are clueless about it. Eleanor’s smitten with him and Harry’s like a love-struck little boy.

                As he watches their set, Louis can feel Liam’s eyes on him.

                Louis doesn’t dare look in Liam’s direction.

                They go to a pub afterwards. Eleanor sits in Harry’s lap and gives any waitress the evil had that so much looks in Harry’s direction. Niall talks to Josh, the drummer in Niall’s band, about songs they should add for future sets. Louis looks over the menu for something to do to distract himself from Liam’s wondering gaze.

                Louis coughs harshly and notices Liam perk up with concern.

                “Are you okay?” He asks. Eleanor rolls her eyes.

                “Lou’s been coughing all day,” she tells him. Louis glares up at her.

                “I have not-”

                Liam notes, “Your voice does sound raspy,” and unnecessarily touches Louis’ forehead. Louis nervously shifts his gaze towards the rest of the group. Eleanor and Niall look smug as fuck and Louis hates them so much, “And you do feel warm.” Louis sighs.

                “I work with little kids,” Louis reminds him pointedly, “I get sick all the time. This is nothing-”

                “Oh Louis you do look terrible,” Niall muses with a shit eating grin. Louis scowls. 

                “Yeah,” Harry plays along, “You should go home early-rest up and all that.”

                Liam speaks up, “I can, um, take you back to your place.”

                “I feel fin-” a series of deep coughs interrupts Louis. His throat hurts even more so then earlier in the day, when he first started getting the chills. After his coughs stop, Liam glares at Louis with concern.

                “I’m taking you home,” Liam tells him matter-of-factly.

                Niall winks at Louis as Liam drags him out of the pub.

                When Louis doesn’t like he’s dying, Louis’ gonna cut the strings off of Niall’s guitar.

                Liam drives some sort of black SUV. It’s a family car, perfect for a family man. Liam opens the passenger door for Louis, which is very gentlemanly. The car smells of fruit juices and Liam’s cologne, which the latter of the two is currently giving Louis a headache. There are signs of Asher’s presence all over the car-the car seat behind Louis, the various, small toys on the floor of Liam’s car and the box of crayons in one of the cup holders.

                It’s cute, beyond cute really.

                Louis’ head hurts.

                “Do you need me to get any medicine for you?” Liam asks as he turns out onto a main road.

                Louis feebly shakes his head, “I basically have the entire cold and flu section of the pharmacy in my cupboard.”

                Liam chuckles fondly, “You sound awful.”

                “Shut up,” Louis sniffles roughly.

                “Why did you come out tonight? You should’ve stayed home.”

                Louis, his mind and body aching and his chest still stinging from the events that occurred on Valentine’s, responds briskly, “You’re not my dad.”

                The car becomes quiet then, with the only sound being the clicking noise that came on when Liam made turns. Maybe Louis had been too harsh before and part of Louis feels like he should apologize. Liam is, in fact, the one driving him home and tending to his ailing body.

                But Liam was also the one who left Louis alone after an amazing Valentine’s Day blowjob.

                Louis doesn’t feel as guilty anymore.

                At some point during the car ride, Louis must have fallen asleep because next he knows, Liam’ shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Louis blinks rapidly as he wakes up and notices his apartment complex. Louis sighs and turns to tell Liam thank you for driving him and to say goodbye and hopefully never be left alone with Liam again.

                But Liam is already unlocking the doors and getting out of his car.

                Great.

                Liam helps Louis up the stairs to Louis’ apartment. His sturdy hand is on Louis’ lower back and if Louis didn’t feel so faint, he would have knocked Liam’s hand away. But it feels nice, having his hand there like an anchor. Liam leads Louis up to his apartment door and stays with him until Louis unlocks his door.

                When the door is open just a tiny bit, Liam pushes it wider and invites himself into Louis’ place.

                Louis bites back a scream.

                “Do you have soup?” Liam asks. Louis rubs his head and sighs gravely.

                “Yes, no-I dunno,” he groans and plops down on his bely onto his couch, “I’ll get some tomorrow. My mom sends me coupons in the mail. I think she I’ve got some coupons for canned soup.”

                Liam sounds far away and yet Louis can hear the fondness, “That’s so sweet of her. But really, canned soup is nasty. Have to tried the soup at Parisi’s Market? It’s so fresh and amazing. Asher won’t eat soup unless it’s from there.”

                Asher, right.

                Liam’s a dad.

                Liam’s a very attractive dad.

                Liam’s the very attractive dad to one of Louis’ students.

                Liam is also a very attractive fireman who saves old people and tiny little kittens from fires.

                Louis’ head is killing him.

                “Here,” Liam says. Louis peeks over his arm and Liam’s offering him some medicine and a glass of water. Louis looks up at Liam’s sweet smile, sighs dramatically and takes the medicine.

                “Thanks,” Louis croaks and winces at his own voice.

                “Okay,” Liam says to himself, “Where do you keep you pjs?”

                Liam heads off to Louis’ room to find him a sweatshirt and some sweatpants. Louis feebly unbutton his shirt and jeans. Louis pulls his shirt and jeans off thoughtlessly, leaving him just in a plain t-shirt and loose boxers. He’s standing on his tiptoes and stretching his arms in the air when Liam comes back.

                Louis looks at Liam, who looks back at him with wondering eyes and a fond expression. Louis so desperately wants to know what Liam is thinking about. Louis also wants to know what Liam is thinking when he convinces Louis to let him help him get dressed. He wants to know what is going through Liam’s mind when he makes Louis some tea.

                He definitely needs to know why Liam takes it upon himself to pull Louis into his arms and cuddles him. Liam is a great cuddlier, fantastic at it really, and he’s not complaining about it. Liam’s arms always feel so sturdy and secured and warm. Louis rests his head and Liam’s shoulder and smirks to himself, easily dozing off.

                Liam is ** _warm_**. So, so warm.

                When he wakes up a few hours later, Liam is gone and Louis is left to wonder in heartache how much more of these vanishing acts can he take.

~~~

                The great and powerful Louis Tomlinson calls in sick the next morning.

                (Which he feels terribly guilty about. He hates missing school and not seeing his kids. But Louis knows he can’t teach if he can barely breathe.)

                He spends most of the day sleeping and sipping on tea. There are piles of used tissues on the floor in front of Louis’ couch. He watches crap daytime TV until he’s bored and falls back asleep.

                He wakes up slightly to a series of knocks on his door but Louis’ too tired to be bothered with that. So he drifts back to sleep.

                It’s only later on when Louis’ neighbor Noreen, a very sweet retired bus driver, calls him and says there’s something outside his door. Louis goes to investigate and-

                And there’s a container of homemade chicken noodle soup from Parisi’s Market along with a drawing. Louis smirks as he picks up the drawing and studies it. The drawing is of a man with spikey brown hair with big red glasses and orange suspenders. Next to him is a man to looks remarkably like Liam, with short brown hair and a leather jacket. And Asher is on Louis’ other side, looking tiny next to him and wearing a Batman costume. It’s Asher’s work, Louis can tell by his young and crocked handwriting that says, _‘Get Well Soon ~~Mr. Tomlenshun~~ Mr. T!’_

                It’s adorable really and it makes Louis’ chest swell.

                But it scares him how quickly much Louis likes having Liam and Asher beside him in the picture.

~~~

                Spring comes gently and slowly.

                The mounds of snow melt away under to muted sun. The leaves return to the trees along with little sprouts of flowers beginning to grow. Soon, the days will be longer and the sun will blaze brighter. Louis can’t wait to start having some science time outside, only if the kids behave of course.

                Spring also means that the kids tend to get a little more restless then usual. Louis understands; he hated being stuck at his desk on nice sunny days when he was a kid. Louis’ not looking forward to that, but spring also means letting his kids have an extra recess at the end of the day he can bribe his kids with.

                So there’s that.

                Spring also means Louis’ saving grace: spring break. Louis loves his kids but between Christmas break and spring break is quite a trek. This year’s spring break is in the middle of April and every spring break Louis does the same thing: he stays at home and reads and watches TV. It’s much and it certainly doesn’t compare to his wild spring breaks in college. But Louis likes it enough.

                Spring break is just two days away.

                And Louis is waiting for Asher’s aunt to come pick him up, again.

                Asher’s grown a lot since the fall; Louis can tell he’ll be ready for first grade. Asher got a couple of good friends and is more talkative then before, but not while Louis is teaching. Asher is excelling in academics as well and is a grade or so above his reading level.

                Louis always has his favorite kids each year and Asher’s his favorite student this year.

                And that’s what makes it so hard to look at him sometimes. Asher has Liam’s likeness, and the same eagerness and ambition as his father. It’s not Asher’s fault and Louis remains professional towards him but it’s hard when Asher goes on in class about his father and how great he is.

                It’s completely selfish and not Asher’s fault at all but the wounds from Valentine’s Day and the night he took care of Louis when he was sick are still raw and Liam’s phone number hangs on his fridge.

                Which is why it’s rather unpleasant that Louis is stuck with Asher after school.

                Louis’ tried calling his aunt several times and even the firehouse where Liam works but Louis hasn’t gotten in contact with anyone. Asher’s been waiting for nearly an hour for someone to pick him up and Louis thinks he might cry soon. His Aunt Ruth is usually never this late. Louis shares a pensive look with Eleanor.

                “Did Aunt Roo forget me?” Asher questions, his small voice fearful. Louis shakes his head and crouches down beside the boy.

                “I’m sure she’ll be here any second,” Louis assures him with a smile. It doesn’t seem to lift Asher’s spirits at all so Louis suggests, “Why don’t you draw a picture for your aunt when she gets here? I’m sure she’d love a picture from you.”

                Asher agrees reluctantly and is halfway through drawing a picture of a sailboat when Louis’ classroom door opens up. Louis glances towards the noise expecting to see Ruth’s face.

                But it’s not Asher’s aunt.

                It’s Harry. Or rather, a more serious looking Harry who looks like he’s been through Hell.

                “Uncle H?” Asher says perplexed, “Where’s Aunt Roo?”

                Louis doesn’t like this, any of this. Harry is still in his EMT uniform, but there are patches of soot on his face and he looks exhausted, nothing like his usual clean cut look. Harry locks his somber eyes with Louis, and then to Eleanor, before plastering on a large grin and squats town in front of the boy.

                “Hey Asher!” he says, voice weak, “Your Aunt Roo couldn’t pick you up today so I’m here.”

                What? Why Harry? He’s not on the list of people who can take Asher home…

                None of this makes sense, and Louis has a sickening feeling in his gut.

                Asher seems to ponder on this before he nods, “Okay! Let’s go!”

                “Actually, Ash. You look like you’re almost done with your picture, so why don’t you finish it hm?” Harry still has this non-convincing smile on his face, “I need to talk to Lou-I mean, Mr. Tomlinson first okay?”

                Asher groans loudly and sounds like he wants to protest, but thankfully Eleanor steps in.

                “Hey Asher! You only drew half of your boat! You can’t sail half a boat, right?”

                Asher seems to agree with this and he is back at the coloring table just as Louis follows Harry out into the hall.

                When Louis closes the door, Harry blurts out.

                “Liam got hurt on the job.”

                Louis stares at him, his heart aching in his chest, “What?”

                Harry nods and he looks torn between feeling relieved and crying, “I-I, it was supposed to be a routine house fire. Like, it wasn’t supposed to be extraordinarily dangerous or anything like that.”

                Louis gulps thickly and tries to understand but.

                _“Liam got hurt on the job.”_

                Louis feels sick.

                Harry goes on, “Liam was inside the house on the first floor with Ember and-just outta no where part of the second floor fell on them.”

                A floor dropped on Liam? And Ember too?

                Okay, Louis is certainly going to be sick.

                “Is Liam okay?” Louis asks, perhaps too quickly and maybe his voice is too thick with concern. He hopes the tears welling in his eyes aren’t too noticeable. But Harry doesn’t comment on that.

                “He has minor burns on his legs and shoulders and he broke his wrist,” Harry tells him, “He’s in the hospital with his family right now, hence why I’m here. He’ll be out in a couple of days.”

                Louis nods as he processes this.

                Liam’s hurt but he’s okay.

                He’s okay.

                Louis can breathe again.

                “What about Ember?” Louis asks, fondly recalling that spotted dog in his classroom with his kids.

                Harry’s face turns to stone, “She um. Her hind legs got hit pretty hard. And-it’s too early to tell, but the vet thinks she’ll have a limp in of her legs, maybe two of them. There’s no question though, Ember can’t serve for the firehouse anymore.”

                “Fuck,” Louis breathes out, feeling sick again. Poor Ember.

                “I know,” Harry mumbles.

                Louis eyes him, “How are you?” Harry shrugs, the corner of his lip trembling.

                “I was at the scene of the house fire and-I had to tend to my best friend’s injuries,” Harry sighs, “And now I have to go tell his kid that his dad is in the hospital.”

                Louis nibbles on his lip, “Damn.”

                “I know,” Harry scoffs humorlessly and then rubs his face, “How am I supposed to tell Ash all this? It’s so much.”

                “Put it in terms that he’ll understand,” Louis says gently, “Tell him that there was an accident and his dad,” Louis swallows the spike of anxiety down, “His dad and Ember got hurt but they will be okay,” Louis pauses before asking once more, “Liam will be okay, right?”

                Harry nods surely, “He’s already bitchin’ about wanting to go home. He’s fine.”

                Louis manages to smile softly at that, but he’s still terribly worried.

                _Liam’s in the hospital. Liam’s in the hospital. Liam’s in the hospital._

                When Harry goes back into the room, Louis silently motions Eleanor to come outside. He tells her about Liam and Ember and she too looks tense upon learning this information. Louis can’t help but watch Harry talk to Asher and he sees the moment Asher learns he’s dad is hurt. His cute little face turns to confusion and then he cries into Harry’s shoulder as the man tries to comfort him.

                That image hunts Louis later that night when he can’t sleep. He’s too restless and his head is full of thoughts and ideas and-

                _Liam’s in the hospital. Liam’s in the hospital. Liam’s in the hospital._

At around eleven-thirty, fire sirens go off in the distance and Louis finally lets himself cry.

~~~

                Louis isn’t surprised that Asher isn’t at school the next day.

                Or the day after that.

                The class seems empty without Asher’s input. Louis finds himself looking over to Asher’s seat and gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. He’s probably with Liam at the hospital. And that makes Louis think about Liam and how he’s feeling and if he’s okay.

                Louis just needs to make sure that Liam is okay, is all.

                And then he can be at peace.

                So that’s how Louis finds himself within the first hours of his spring break walking down the sterile hallway of the hospital with a cookie bouquet in his one hand and a plastic dinosaur toy in his other hand and a bag of Asher’s homework for spring break. Louis’ not even sure why he’s doing this. Yes he cares for Liam but this has to be breaking some sort of rule. Louis’ never heard of a teacher giving a student and his dad presents because that’s weird right? This has to been crossing over countless lines.

                But the thing is, the only line Louis cares about crossing is the threshold of Liam’s hospital room.

                Louis finds Liam’s room and peers over the open door.

                Louis’ chest swells.

                Liam is on the hospital bed, quietly reading a picture book of Peter Pan to Asher beside him. No one else in the room and it’s oddly quiet and peacefully. When Louis broke his arm as a kid and had to stay in the hospital, it was always so noisy. But here, it’s almost serene and Louis feels like he’s interrupting something. He plays with the idea of leaving the gifts at the nurses’ station and taking off so that he does disturb them.

                But Asher looks up.

                “Mr. T!” the boy exclaims. Liam looks up and-God, his brown eyes are full of surprise. It’s adorable.

                Louis awkwardly shuffles into the hospital room and grins sheepishly, “Hey.”

                Liam eyes him closely before greeting him, “Hi Lou-I mean, Mr. T.”

                Liam winks at Louis; Louis’ heart flips around in his chest.

                “Sorry I-I can come back if this isn’t a good time-”

                “No, stay,” Liam assures him with an easy smile, “My family’s been suffocating me all day, mainly my mom. It’s nice to see a different face.”

                Louis nibbles his lip, “Are you sure you’re okay with me being here?” And Liam stares at him as if Louis’ hair is on fire.

                “Of course you’re welcomed,” he says sincerely. Louis smirks softly.

                Asher interjects, “What’s that?” he asks, pointing to the dinosaur. Louis laughs and hands him the toy.

                Louis sits down in the chair beside Liam’s bed. He looks around the room as he talks to Liam. There are a least six dozen flowers of various styles and colors all over the room. Cards are lined up on the window sill and Louis figures there are at least twenty of them. There are exactly five stuffed animals, including one of a Dalmatian wearing a fireman’s hat. It reminds Louis of Ember.

                Louis also notes that Liam has a red cast on Liam’s left wrist. There are signatures and doodles all over the cast and most of the drawings are done by Asher’s hand. It makes Louis smile.

                “When do you get out of here?” Louis asks when he’s sure Asher’s full attention is on the toy.

                Liam rolls his eyes, “Not until Sunday,” he groans, “I’m fine, really I am. I don’t need doctors and nurses wasting their time on me when there are really sick people in here.”

                “Well,” Louis says carefully, “The doctors seem to think that you need to stay here. You need to rest up.”

                “I can rest up at home,” Liam says stubbornly.

                Louis scoffs before changing the subject, “How’s,” he darts over to Asher and whispers, “How’s E-M-B-E-R?” Liam’s face falls slightly.

                “Still touch and go,” he says, “She breathed in a lot of smoke so her lungs are still recovering. And her back legs are, um, badly injured, I’m told. So it looks like she can’t be a firedog anymore.”

                Liam looks so sad as he says that and Louis feels devastated, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry this happened to you and to Ember.”

                “It comes with the job, ya know?” Liam tells him, his voice trying to be confident but falling flat, “I knew this was a possibility but-all firemen think they’re invincible. I thought-” Liam shakes his head and stops himself. Louis takes his hand without thinking.

                “You’re okay now,” Louis assures him with a sweet smile. Liam squeezes his hand back and grins.

                “Especially with you being here,” he says and his voice sounds awfully affectionate.

                Louis coughs tightly, “So, um. You go home on Sunday? Are you going to be able to take care of Asher by yourself?”

                “Asher’s spending spring break with his mom. His mom is taking him to her parent’s house in Florida,” Liam chuckles, “Ash is starting is wild, partying phase young.”

                Louis throws his head back and laughs as Asher’s angered voice speaks up, “I’m not going with mommy. No.” Louis frowns, it’s so unlike Asher to be rude like that.

                “Ash, we’ve talked about this buddy,” Liam says and he sounds so much like a dad it makes Louis’ head spin, “Mom has planned this trip for a long time. And papa Rick and mema can’t wait to see you. You’re going.”

                “Am not!” Asher insists, throwing his new dinosaur toy to the ground.

                Louis leans in closer to Liam, “What’s going on?”  

                “He doesn’t want to go,” Liam whispers, “He said he can’t leave me because I’m hurt. He says when he’s hurt, I take care of him. So he should stay with me because I’m hurt.”

                It’s such childlike logic and so sweet that it makes Louis’ smile.

                “He’s a good kid,” he tells Liam.

                The proud father smiles, “I know,” he directs his attention to Asher, “But you’re going Asher. It’ll be fun!”

                “Yeah Asher,” Louis tries to promise him, “It’ll be so much fun! And your dad will be fine.” Asher turns to Louis with wide, hopeful eyes.

                “Will you take care of my dad, Mr. T?”

                Louis’ face pales.

                “What?!” Liam billows.

                But Asher seems dead serious on the idea, “Mr. T likes helping people, dad. He told us that he likes to help people who are sick.”

                Louis mentally kicks himself in the ass for talking about the importance of helping people in need earlier that week in class.

                “And you say Mr. T is your friend daddy,” Asher informs Louis. So Liam talks to Asher about Louis? Interesting, “And friends are supposed to take care of each other.”

                Liam sighs, “Yes Ash, that’s true. But I don’t-Louis doesn’t need to take care of me. I’m fine, Ash. I pinky promise I’m fine.” Asher pouts cutely at that.

                “Then I won’t go,” he huffs.

                Liam sighs, “Asher James Payne-”

                “Okay.”

                Louis’ just as shocked as Liam seems to be.

                “What?” Liam asks him. Louis shrugs sheepishly. He knows this is a horrible idea and no good can come from this but he knows Asher won’t let up.

                “I’ll do it,” he says, “You need someone to take care of you. I’ll do it.”

                Liam stares at him intensely, “No, you don’t need to do that. I-”

                “You need rest,” Louis tells him, “and I can take care of your home while you get rest.”

                Liam shakes his head, “I’ll be fine-I am fine.”

                “Do you have anyone else to help you?” Louis asks. Liam swallows and shakes his head.

                “My parents are going on a cruise next week for their anniversary. And Ruth has a conference out of state. My other sister is in Australia. I don’t wanna fuss Harry or any of the guys at the firehouse so…” he trails off and Louis feels better about his decision.

                “Then it’s final, I’ll take care of you.”

                Asher leaps up into Louis’ arms and Louis chuckles as he hugs the boy.

                Liam doesn’t look happy about this at all. Louis ignores the sinking pit in his stomach and the nagging thoughts that he’s made a huge mistake.

                It’s too late to break the promise now.

~~~

                Louis seriously regrets volunteering to take care of Liam by Wednesday.

                He’s only been there for three days and it’s been a complete nightmare.

                All thanks to Liam.

                Liam must be the worst patient ever. He barely talks to Louis, not even a thank you for bring him his meds and for keeping his condo clean. Louis asks him what he wants to eat for meals and Liam just shrugs at Louis’ suggestion. And when Louis does make him food, Liam barely eats it. Which isn’t cool. And Liam refuses to let Louis help him treat his burns. Louis imagines it must be painful and he wants to help Liam but when Louis suggests helping him, Liam refuses his help. Liam hardly acknowledges Louis’ presences, unless it’s to tell Louis that he’s fine and doesn’t need him.

                And frankly, Louis has asked himself several times why he hasn’t left yet.

                Maybe it’s because Liam spends most of his days pouting in his bed. Louis’ always been a sucker for pouts, which is really unfortunate for his career. And Liam has a painfully adorable pout that seems to be a soft spot for Louis.

                So Louis stays, rather reluctantly.

                “I’m talking a shower,” Liam informs Louis. Louis finishes folding up the last bit of laundry before he stands up.

                “Okay,” he coughs, “do you, um-need help, bathing?”

                Liam eyes at him and scoffs bitterly, “I’m not a child Louis, I can clean myself just fine, thanks.” Louis frowns angrily at his harsh tone.

                “Well, it’s more challenging with one hand,” he retorts as he hands Liam a plastic bag to wrap his cast with. Liam tasks it briskly.

                “I’m sure I can handle it,” Liam says flatly and Louis has no clue what his deal is.

                But Louis tries again, “Just let me help you put the bag on your cast.”

                He reaches out to Liam, but Liam backs away.

                “God,” Liam spits out, “Just-stop. I don’t need you hovering over me Louis!”

                His voice echoes and Louis flinches. For a brief moment, Liam looks as though he regrets what he says, and even looks a little stunned by the tone of his voice. But then he turns abruptly and leaves the room. Louis stands there, dumbly and waits until he hears the running water coming from the shower to sit down.

                Louis listens to the water, and he can’t help but be eaten away by frustration and anger. He’s been putting up with the crap for days and he can’t stand it anymore. Louis is doing Liam a huge service, washing his clothes, making his food, cleaning his place. He’s wasting his spring break over some guy who doesn’t even bother to thank him.

                And that’s what hurts the most. Because despite knowing better and despite trying not to, Louis grew to care about Liam. He just wants to help him and Liam won’t let him. And he’s being mean to Louis on top of that.

                Louis can’t stand it anymore.

                Louis waits five minutes after the shower shouts off before he approaches the bathroom door. He fixes his glasses as he contemplates a bit before he convinces himself to open the door.

                “What the fuck!” is the first thing Louis hears, but it doesn’t sound like Liam. His voice is rougher, heavier-as if he’s been crying. Louis blinks as the fog moves out of the bathroom and allows him to see more.

                He regrets opening the door.

                Liam is standing in the middle of the bathroom, clad only in a pair of blue boxers. The anger from Liam’s face slowly drips away like the water droplets falling from Liam’s soaking wet hair. He lamely tries to cover his upper chest with his arms but it’s too late.

                Louis sees the burns on Liam’s arm and legs. 

                Louis walks to Liam. He gently grips Liam’s arms and brings them down. Louis can’t help the tiny gasp leaves his lips. The skin over Liam’s left pec is puckered and red, deeply red. There’s dead, scorched skin around a couple of open welts on Liam’s chest and fuck, it looks so painful. Louis wonders how Liam’s feeling and how he is Louis hesitantly touches the skin over one of the welts and Liam shucks in a large breath.

                When Louis looks up at Liam, the fireman has tears in his eyes.

                “This wasn’t supposed to happen to me,” he rasps as a tear falls from his cheek. He sounds so broken, so distraught. And it’s so unlike the cocky, witty voice Louis’ used to.

                “Liam,” Louis whispers helplessly.

                Liam shakes his head, “I-It was supposed to be safe. I-I wouldn’t have gone farther into that house if it wasn’t.” Louis brings Liam’s head down to his and presses their foreheads together.

                “I know.”

                “I-I wouldn’t do that to Ash,” he croaks, “I promise him every day I’ll come home and I-I wouldn’t have gone in there if I knew it wasn’t safe. He calls me Batman, because he thinks I’m some sort of superhero. He thinks I’m invincible and I thought I was, Lou. I was supposed to be invincible.”

                Liam blinks and tears fall down his own face. His wet lashes

                Liam whimpers, “And Ember,” he swallows thickly, “I-I told her to stay back, I told her not to come with me but she followed me because she trusted me. And now her legs are bad because of me.”

                “No,” Louis mumbles, “None of this is your fault.”

                But Liam shakes his head and brokenly, “I was supposed to be fireproof, Lou.”

                Louis rings his fingers through Liam’s wet hair, his gaze soft and watery. He can’t stand to see Liam like this, so distraught. He knows it’s wrong, what he feels for Liam. But they’re long past turning back now.

                “You are, Liam,” he tells him sincerely.

                Louis moves forward and up to kiss Liam.

                 Liam’s lips feel oddly hesitant for a second, before he kisses Louis back with a blazing force. It’s like Liam’s been revived suddenly because it feels like the same old Liam that kissed him in the hallway of Louis’ school. His lips bring back rushing memories of them making out in the firetruck on New Year’s. Kissing Liam makes Louis feel alive again. After months of pining and wanting and longing for these lips, having those back on his once again feels so good, so incredibly good. 

                Louis follows Liam’s lips as Liam lightly pushes him out of the bathroom and up against of the hallway wall. They stop for more kisses before Liam backs away a little. He’s got a sly grin on his face and it’s a welcoming sight for Louis.

                “You’re wearing way more clothes then me,” he notes hotly before leaning down to kiss Louis’ neck, “it’s not fair.” He says as his hand slips under Louis’ shirt.

                Louis scoffs, “I like this very much.”

                He lifts his hands up for Liam to pull his shirt off. The action makes Louis’ glasses go askew but once he fixes them, he finds Liam dumbly staring at him.

                “You still want me?” he asks seriously, “even-when I’m like this?”

                Louis’ heart sinks in his chest. He takes Liam’s hand, the one wrapped in the red cast, and kisses Liam’s knuckles peeking out of it.

                “Of course I do,” Louis tells him simply, as if the idea of Louis not wanting Liam is something foolish. Liam breathes in relief and takes a quick kiss from him before leading the way to Liam’s bedroom.

                Louis feels a little nervous when he sees Liam’s bed, with the grey and blue plaid comforter crumbled up at the foot of the bed. There are mismatched socks on the wood floor and prescribed painkillers for Liam on his night stand, next to a roll of gauze and some type of cream for Liam’s burns.

                “Do you need to cover your, um…” he trails off. Liam blinks before looking down at the burns on his shoulder.

                He shakes his head and cups Louis’ face gently, “I want nothing between us.”

                “But I don’t want you in pain,” Louis tells him as Liam leans in and kisses Louis’ neck. Their chest aren’t touching, but Louis’ still frightened that Liam might get hurt.

                “I’ll be fine,” Liam tells Louis’ skin and kisses up to Louis’ ear. Louis shivers as Liam’s hand reaches down and palms the growing bulge in Louis’ jeans.

                A thought pops up in Louis’ mind.

                “Can you even have sex?” Liam pulls back and gives him a confused, slightly horrified look.

                “What-?”

                Louis shakes his head, “I mean, like-did your doctors say it was okay for you to…you know.” Liam chuckles breathlessly as he leans in and pecks Louis’ lips softly, seductively.

                “I won’t tell them,” he assures Louis, though it doesn’t answer Louis’ question, “Seriously though, I’m fine.”

                Louis eyes him closely, “You keep saying that.”

                “It’s because it’s true,” Liam insists again and Louis doesn’t want to fight him. He doesn’t want to make him upset. Instead, Louis slightly moves his hips against Liam’s hand. He gasps and Liam seems to relish in Louis’ desperation because he’s got his cocky smile on his face.

                The bastard.

                “You’re gorgeous,” Liam mumbles before kissing him slowly. Louis’ heart swells at the compliment and he touches one of Liam’s hips to keep himself from floating away. He rolls his hips deeper, harder against Liam’s hand. But just when he seems eased into Liam’s just, Liam’s hand harshly cups Louis’ bulge.

                “Fuck,” Louis cries out delicately.

                “Can’t wait,” Liam whines against Louis’ lips and moves Louis backwards towards the bed. His hand struggles to unbutton Louis’ pants but he manages to get it just as Louis falls back on the bed. The sheets are smooth on Louis’ skin and Liam eyes him with a searing gaze.

                Louis has a feeling that tonight is going to completely ruin him.

                Liam unzips Louis’ jeans and tugs them down to his ankles. He climbs on top of him and kisses Louis once more, still leaving space in between them. Louis knows that their chests can’t touch, but part of him hates it. He just wants to feel Liam in every way possible. So it takes Liam’s heated kisses and the touches to Louis’ side that leave burning trails on his skin.

                Louis shamelessly reaches behind Liam’s hips and gropes his ass. It makes Liam gasps, and then chuckle against Louis’ lips.

                “You play dirty, Louis,” Liam mumbles tauntingly on Louis’ cheek, and then licks up to his forehead.        

                Louis laughs breathlessly, “Says the guy who’s currently licking my face.” Liam hums.

                “But you have a lovely face,” Liam reasons almost childlike before licking the tip of Louis’ nose, “very lovely indeed.”

                Louis blushes, “Well you have a lovely butt.” Liam cocks an eyebrow.

                “Not as nice as yours, darling,” Liam tells him, “Which, speaking of, I’d very much like to see.” Liam tugs at Louis’ boxers until they’re passed Louis’ cock. Liam, the bastard, actually licks his lips at Louis’ newly naked body.

                “You’re shamelessly awful, you know?” Louis tells him, but his face is still beet red. Being completely naked before Liam (minus his glasses) makes Louis anxious suddenly. He certain doesn’t have a fireman’s body and he doesn’t look like a Greek God. And yet, Liam touches Louis’ soft torso gingerly, as if he were touching a butterfly’s wing.

                “You’re so beautiful,” Liam says in awe. He reaches for Louis’ cock and strokes it once.

                Louis loses his breath.

                “Take it off,” Louis demands weakly, his hands struggling

                Things progress quickly from there. Liam barely pulls off Louis’ boxers when Louis starts clawing at Liam’s desperately. Once Liam is also undressed, they kiss extra slowly until their lips nearly fall off. Liam’s just so intoxicating-his newly washed scent, his perfectly plumped lips, his insanely toned body. It’s so hot, but also intimate in a way that Louis’ never been cared for before. Liam makes it feel like they’re pressed together, despite having to make room between their chests. The fingers poking out of Liam’s casted arm traces Louis’ jaw as Liam’s other hand reaches for the end table.

                It’s been a while, way longer then Louis could tell Liam without feeling embarrassed or ashamed. But Louis still tells Liam he hasn’t been with anyone in a while, and that doesn’t seem to put Liam off. Instead, he kisses Louis gingerly as he slowly slips in a lubed finger. Louis whines brokenly into Liam’s lips and grips onto Liam’s cast to calm himself. Liam shoos his silent gasps and promises to make Louis feel good. Louis believes him and knows Liam will make him feel incredible so he tries to think of that as Liam presses in a second finger. It’s only when Liam’s got a third finger in him that Louis relaxes and moans when Liam touches his prostate and he has to reframe himself from curving up into Liam’s body.

                Louis rolls the condom on Liam’s dick for him, with Liam’s dark eyes on him. They steal another kiss as Louis falls back to mattress, Liam follows his lips. Their noses are touching just enough for Louis to feel it as Liam pushes in gradually. Louis blindly finds Liam’s casted hand and their fingers lace together. God, Liam feels huge and the stretch has Louis’ mind scrambling but it’s so good-so incredibly, and nothing has properly started yet. Liam eventually gets all the way in and he frantically kisses Louis. Louis lies there, breathless, motionless and accepts Liam’s kisses thankfully.

                Once Louis tells Liam he can move, Louis starts seeing stars appear in his vision. Liam’s thrusts start out slowly, tactfully and it makes Louis become speechless. Louis wants nothing more then the weight of Liam’s body on him, because that would only make this better. But Liam makes up for the lack of space the best he can. He thrusts into Louis a little harder and changes up the rhythm; Liam fucks Louis faster then before.              

                That draws a curse from Louis and makes Liam chuckle.

                Louis swears again when Liam hits his prostate, his fingers gripping into Liam’s cast.

                “There?” Liam asks lowly, cutting the silence. Louis nods mutely and breaks out into a tiny whine when Liam fucks him directly on the same spot again, “You like that?”

                Louis nods quickly, “Y-Yeah-fuck, Li.”

                “You feel so, so good Louis,” Liam tells him. He dips down and kisses Louis chest before drawing back and out of Louis. Louis opens his eyes, and watches through the foggy lens of his glasses Liam perching himself on his knees. Louis gasps as Liam pulls on his thighs and brings him back to his cock in swift motion. Liam holds Louis’ legs by the back of his calves and fucks into him in quick secessions, his cock hitting Louis’ spot every time.

                “L-Liam!” Louis staggers out.

                “Knew you’d feel good,” Liam grunts out, “been wanting this for- _fuck_ -forever.”

                “So g-good,” Louis babbles before licking the sweat off his lip. Liam chuckles, actually _chuckles,_ while he fucks Louis into oblivion. Louis makes note to get back at him for that.

                “Ya close?” Liam rasps and Louis nobs hastily, “Go on, touch yourself babe. Wanna see you come.”

                At Liam’s command, Louis wraps his hand about his swollen dick and pumps himself rapidly, desperately to come. It’s doesn’t take long at all before Louis cries out Liam’s name like it’s sacred and he comes in spurts on his tummy. Louis’ hips curve off the bed and his body becomes numbed with pleasure as his orgasm pulses in his veins. He vaguely hears Liam swear and his hips thrusts become more ridged and unsteady. Louis’ name is on Liam’s lips before Liam’s hips sputter to a halt and he comes inside Louis.

                Later on, after the two men finally catch their breath and there is still a pleasant tingle in their skin, Louis gingerly rubs the prescribed ointment on Liam’s chest burns. Liam hisses as the cream is spread over the open burns and Louis can only kiss his cheek to try and soothe him. He wraps up the burns with gauze and catches Liam staring at him with a curled smile.

                “What?” Louis asks.

                Liam merely shakes his head and chuckles a little, “This isn’t the way I had planned this.”

                “This?”

                “Our first time, you know-making love,” that makes Louis blush madly.

                “Well then,” Louis hums as he runs his hand over the bandage, “just how did you picture this all to pan out, hm?”

                Liam cackles, his smile wide and brilliant, “First off, I would’ve taken you to a nice restaurant. I’ve heard great things about _Fuoco_.”

                “Eleanor’s been there, with Harry I think.” Liam nods.

                “It’s this really fancy Italian place, formal wear required,” Liam clicks his tongue and plays with a strand of Louis’ hair that’s fallen over his eyes, “Shame, I really wanna see you in a proper suit. I bet you looks stunning.”

                Louis rolls his eyes, though he’s thoroughly charmed, “Go on.”

                “We would’ve had wine and dessert,” Liam tells him.

                “Going all out just for the chance of getting in my pants, Payno?” Louis muses.

                Liam’s chuckles, “You know me, I’m an all or nothing kind of guy. And then, I would’ve taken you back here, where you would’ve found candles and more wine.” Louis smiles a little at the image.

                “Go on.”

                “So demand,” Liam whines jokingly. He kisses Louis’ cheek before continuing, “And then I would’ve undressed you slowly and made you feel so good.”

                Louis raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?” Liam nods, his eyes darkening slightly. Louis notices this, of course, and is reminded of their naked bodies under the thin bedsheet.

                “I wanted to do so much,” Liam says lowly, his hand lowering down Louis’ back. He glides his hand over Louis’ bum, his finger tips barely touching it but it still has a Louis’ heart racing.

                Louis, fueled by post-orgasm highs and by the prospect of more orgasms, boldly says, “Why don’t you so me just what you wanted to do to me.” Part of Louis blushes as soon as the words are out his mouth, but Liam looks wonderfully surprised.

                “Really?” he asks.

                Louis nods and kisses Liam’s birthmark on his neck, “I trust you. I want you.”

                That’s all it takes for Liam to roll them over.

                By the end of the night both are exhausted and sweaty. There’s about six inches of space between them but Louis can still feel the warmth radiating off of Liam. Louis traces Liam’s cast and watches him as he sleep. Liam’s mouth is parted slightly and he huffs a little in his sleep and he’s so adorable and peaceful as he sleeps.

                _Maybe it could be like this forever._

                Louis brushes off this thought and tries not to think about how comfy Liam’s bed and how the sheets smell like him and how inviting Liam’s arms are.

~~~

                Louis feels great; better then great actually. He feels fantastic.

                The rational part of Louis tries to convince him that it’s from having a whole week off. But really, he knows that it was because he spent most of his spring break hauled up with Liam. God, Liam destroyed him-tore him down to a speck of dust and then managed to build him up whole again, better then ever before.

                It’s not just the amazingly mind-blowing sex with Liam, it’s the cutesy PG stuff too. They spent hours on Liam’s couch watching Disney movies and folding laundry. Louis discovered that Liam makes a mean Carbonara and likes to play board games. He told Louis he plans on adopting Ember officially and not to tell Asher because he wanted it to be a surprise. Louis thought that was incredibly sweet of him and it’s one of the many reasons why it was so difficult when the break ended and Louis had to leave. Louis had grown used to living in Liam’s condo and Louis even dares to admit, he had grown used to living with Liam and liked it a lot.

                Louis left Liam’s home with a heavy heart and Liam’s phone number in his cell. Liam promised to talk and text Louis often. Louis has a ping of doubt that but he remains hopefully.

                Louis’ humming by his desk as his students begins to walk in his class. God he’s missed his kids and seeing them trickle back into his classroom. All of his kids run up to his desk and enthusiastically greet him and Louis’ happy to see they’re all genuinely excited to be back at school.           

                (Louis knows this probably won’t last long so he’s take what he can get)

                “Hi Mr. T!”

                Louis’ heart stops at the sound of Asher’s voice. Asher stands in front of Louis’ desk with a wide smile on his lips and Louis forgot just how much he looks like Liam. His blind happiness managed to make Louis somehow forget about Asher.

                Shame sweeps over Louis but he doesn’t let it show.

                “Hiya Asher!” He greets the boy, “How was your break?”

                “I touched a dolphin!” Asher tells him excitedly.

                Louis gasps, “Really? That’s so cool Asher!”

                Asher nods, “Dad says you took care of him.”

                Louis’ face falls and he looks around to make sure none of the other students heard what Asher said. Thankfully, the classroom isn’t full yet and the kids that are there are by their cubbies. Louis breathes a breath of relief.

                “He says he feels much better, thanks to you,” Asher adds. God, it sounds wrong-so incredibly wrong. Louis feels his cheeks burning up.

                “That’s good Asher,” Louis tells him before he leans in close and whispers, “Hey, you can’t tell the class about how I, um, took care of your dad.”

                Asher tilts his head and frowns, “Why not?”

                “Because,” Louis says and thinks quickly for a response, “It’s just our secret-just the three of us, okay?”

                Despite the lame excuse, Asher seems to buy it, “Okay, Mr. T.”

                Louis’ heart settles a bite as he watches Asher go towards his cubbie. He coughs and fixes his tie that has somehow become impossibly tight. He turns around and-

                Eleanor’s standing behind him, and looks like she has been for a while.

                “Shit,” he breathes out of surprise and fear. Eleanor’s face is expressionless but she whispers to him.

                “We’re talking about this at lunch.”

                She walks away and Louis’ heartrate picks back up again.

~~~

                “So basically,” Niall reasons, “You’re in love with Liam.”

                It isn’t a question and Louis knows he can dispute it. He can try and convince to Niall and Eleanor that he’s not in love with Liam, that he doesn’t think about him at all hours at of the day, and that he doesn’t crave his body mind and soul. He can tell them that actually, he has no idea if they’re even dating or if Liam’s into him as much as he is. He can say that, but after spending almost his entire lunch break telling them the gist of his relationship with Liam and what he’s been hiding from them for months, Louis knows they won’t believe them.

                And Louis’ not even sure if he would believe himself.

                So he just shrugs helplessly and looks down to his barely eaten leftover pasta.

                “Louis,” Eleanor’s voice is sweet and full of concern. Her hand falls onto his and she gives his a sure squeeze, “Why didn’t you tell us any of this?”

                Louis, again, shrugs, “I dunno-I just. It’s not exactly ethical. I didn’t want this to get out.”

                “We wouldn’t have told anyone,” Niall mutters quietly.

                “I know,” Louis insists, hating the way his friends sound hurt, “I trust you guys. It’s just-I could I tell you guys about this when I don’t even know what it is?”

                “You love Liam,” Eleanor says and Louis lets the words sink over him.

                He loves Liam. Maybe he has been in love with him when he showed up in his classroom dressed as a knight in rubber boots and a fireman’s helmet.

                 “I don’t-” Louis sighs, “I don’t know if he even wants to date me. It’s so silly, it’s not supposed to work this way! Couples date and then you fall in love and I feel like I just jumped to the last step.”        

                “That doesn’t mean what you’re feeling isn’t real, Louis,” Niall tells him.

                Louis isn’t so sure. If Liam was so interested in him, wouldn’t he have said something by now? Wouldn’t it be obvious to Louis that Liam liked him?

                With a melodramatic groan, Louis drops his head to the table.

                “I think we broke Louis,” Niall mumbles to Eleanor.

                “No,” Eleanor sighs and gently pets Louis’ hair, “Liam broke him.”

~~~

                Every morning, Louis gets a text from Liam that simply says, ‘Good Morning! Xx.’ And every morning Louis ponders on exactly what Liam might have meant with the double ‘x’s until he can’t think straight. Most days, Liam will text him at lunch to tell him little things like:

                _‘Ember ate my sandwich ;/’_

_‘I’M SOOOOOOO BORED!!’_

_‘WTF WOULD SOMEONE STICK A FIRECRACKER UP THEIR ASS?! **WHYYY?????????** ’ _

Louis chuckles a little at Liam’s random texts, but he never replies to them.

                Every night, the last thing that Louis reads are the goodnight texts Liam always sends to him.

                And every night, Louis goes to sleep with a busy mind and a heavy heart.

~~~

                The final weeks of the school slips past Louis and before he even realizes the days are getting longer and the sun has become stronger, final conferences are being scheduled.

                It’s just crazy! Louis looks back and can’t believe another school is almost done. His students this year, for the most part, have been well behaved and had this sense of wonder that made Louis’ job more exciting. They’re all ready for first grade, Louis has no doubt about that, but the end of the year is always the hardest part. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to his kids, but that’s part of his job.

                Part of his job also entails an end of the year report with parents on their child’s successes over the school year and to tell them of any academic concerns to look out for in first grade.

                Meaning, Louis’ going to have to face Liam yet again.

                It’s been weeks since Louis’ spoken to Liam. He has probably close to fifty, unanswered texts from Liam that Louis rereads constantly. But he can’t bring himself to send a message back to Liam. He’s not sure how to handle this. He’s not sure what Liam’s thinking and what he wants from Louis.

                Louis knows what he wants. He wants Liam in every way he can possibly have him. He wants Asher too because he cares for the boy so much. Hell, He even wants Ember too. Wants all four of them to be together, as a family. Louis thinks about how his stuff would look in Liam’s condo. He thinks about playing make believe with Asher and jumping on the couch with him. He smiles at the image of the three of them going on walks with Ember.

                Louis wants to be Payne so bad it hurts to think that Liam might not want him back.

                That’s why Louis can’t even look at Liam when he gives his final report on Asher.

                The brief glance Louis got of Liam when he walked into his classroom was a timid expression on his stunning face. He’s got on only a green plaid shirt and a pair of light wash jeans but God he looks so good. He looks so good that Louis shifts in the small chair as Liam sits down across from him. Louis notices Liam’s cast is gone and he wonders if when Liam got it removed. He worries about his burns and if he’s okay. But then Louis coughs and looks at the notes on the table and speaks up before Liam can get a word in.

                “Mr. Payne, nice to see you again,” Louis says flatly. He shuffles through his notes (which are really only about two pages worth of notes since Asher is basically perfect).

                “Mr. Payne?” Liam repeats, sounding nearly disgusted, “Lou-”

                “Asher has had a great year,” Louis tells him quickly, still refusing to look up at Liam, “he’s thriving in math. He’s curious about science, which I recommend encouraging him to learn more about animals and plants to keep his interests up. He’s reading at a second grade level already. Asher’s penmanship can use work though, like all kids his age. So over the summer, I’m assigning-well not really assigning work, but-I’m making the kids take home worksheets to help their writing skills. You just have to be on Asher about holding the pencil properly and-”

                “Lou,” Liam says quietly and it somehow makes Louis go mute for a moment. He chances a look at Liam and-and he has the softest, eyes. Liam looks as though Liam might shatter in front of him at any moment. And Louis can’t focus on that.

                So he talks for ten minutes straight about Asher.

                Louis just spews out anything that comes to mind. He talks about dumb little things about the boy that Liam knows of. Louis knows he sounds ridiculous-his voice is a little higher then normal and words are mixing into each other and Louis knows he’s not making any sense. But he can’t bring himself to stop-he just can’t. Because Liam would say something to him that’s not related to Asher. He’d would mostly likely say something about Louis, or their relationship and Louis just can’t talk about that.

                Liam leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. Louis swallows hard under Liam’s pointed stare and he goes on and on and on about pointless stupid things. Eventually, Louis’ mind runs out of things to say. He bites his lip and nervously looks down at his lap. He can feel Liam staring at him and it is horribly silent in the room.

                Louis mentally curses Eleanor’s childhood phycology final because she would be here with him and it wouldn’t be as tense.

                “Why haven’t you answered my texts?” Liam asks and fuck, he sounds hurt, betrayed almost.

                Louis wishes it was silent again.

                “I-I, um.” Louis stutters. When he can’t being himself to say anything else, Liam scoffs at him.

                “That’s it? _Um?!_ ” he mocks humorlessly, “That’s all I get?”

                “Li-”

                “No that’s-that’s a really shitty thing to do Louis,” Liam tells him and all Louis can do is take it, “You know, it was bad enough that I gave you my number back in February and you never tried to contact him.”

                Louis picks his head up, his blood fuming, “You mean after you fuck my mouth and then just left? You got what you wanted out of me and then you leave me on Valentine’s Day?” Liam’s mouth drops.

                “I had to go pick up Asher, Lou!” he shakes his head, “Don’t-you can’t make me chose between you two because I can’t! I-”

                “I would never do that to you, Liam,” Louis tells him, appalled at the thought, “That’s why I didn’t want to get involved with you in the first place! But you-” Louis stops himself before saying something he knows he’ll regret.

                But Liam pushes him.

                “What?” Liam insists, “Tell me what I did, uh? Did I pressure you into sex? Because I would’ve if you didn’t-”

                Louis sighs, “No Liam. I wanted it.”

                “But you don’t want me?” Liam reasons brokenly. Louis can’t help himself. He shakes his head.

                “Liam.”

                “Is that it?” he demands quietly.

                “No,” Louis replies simply, and yet it feels like part of the weight on his shoulders is lifted.

                Liam groans, frustrated, “Then what is it? I-Louis, please just look at me,” Liam’s hands reach over and take Louis. His thumb brushes over Louis knuckles and it-it’s just so tender and pleasant, unlike this conversation.

                Louis looks up. Liam has puppy dog eyes and a low frown on lips. Even then, Louis wants him. He wants him so bad it hurts to sit before him and suppress his feelings for him.

                “Louis,” Liam whispers desperately, “Please talk to me.”

                Louis shakes his head, “Why do you even care about me?”

                And Louis knows he shouldn’t have said that because Liam flinches a little at his harsh tone. The confusion that was once on his face has now morphed into sadness. But it’s true-Louis’ thought about it plenty of times. He’s just this short, average man and Liam. Liam is anything but average. He’s a fire that no one can put out and every person he touches has that spark within them.

                Liam’s affected Louis so much that the spark has grown into a wild fire that Louis can’t tame.

                “Because,” Liam breathes out, hos voice regaining new confidence, “I lo-”

                A spark of hope ignites within Louis. He refocuses his gaze on Liam because it’s something he has to see to believe. Could it be true? Could Louis’ feelings for Liam be the same? But Liam now looks scared, and even unsure. He moves back, his hand slipping from Louis’ and the warmth of his touch evaporates from Louis’ body.

                “I have to go,” Liam says tightly. Louis watches him stand up and everything inside him begs Louis to stop him. To tell him not to go, to tell Liam to stay, to tell him that he never, ever wants Liam to leave.

                But he remains still and Liam’s gone.

                Once again, Louis’ alone left to wonder about what Liam could’ve said but didn’t.

~~~

                It’s more then difficult when he sees Asher in his class the next day.

                He just looks so much like Liam. It’s really awful of him because Asher’s amazing and has done nothing wrong other then having his father’s looks. It makes Louis’ mind go blank while he teaching and he looks over and sees Asher. He’s reminded of his father and the pain comes back.

                But Louis takes a deep breath and reminds himself of this simple truth:

                There are only five more school days left.

                Five more days, and then he’ll never have to see another Payne ever again.

                Louis hates the part of him that feels sad by this

~~~

                The last day of class is hard.

                A few of Louis’ students cry. He receives copious amounts of hugs from students along with a few small gifts that Louis’ forever grateful for.

                (Asher makes him another picture of him with Liam and Asher along with, ‘Thanks Mr. T!’ in purple, crocked letters. Louis tries hard not to tear up at the drawing and what could’ve been.)

                They all sit a circle and talk about what everyone’s doing over the summer. It’s mostly the same things kids usual say: swim, eating ice cream, going to the beach. But Asher says he’s going back to Florida for the summer with his mom. Louis can’t help but think when and for how long and what Liam will be up to in Florida.

                Louis ignores his thoughts and smiles at Asher as the next kid speaks up.

                The last day is a half day and when the bell rings at 11: 15, Louis can’t help but feel sad. This was such a great batch of kids, all unique and talented in their own way. Again, Louis gets hugs from all of his students before the haul all of their belongings out of his classroom for the last time. The school, being cheesy and horrible, plays _‘Schools out for Summer’_ on the speakers and in the distance, Louis can hear the older kids cheering.

                Asher’s sulking in the corner as more kids leave with their parents. He’s the last kid left, again, and Louis kneels down in front of him.

                “You okay, Asher?”

                Asher surprises him with a deep hug. Louis squeezes him back.

                “You’ll still be my friend, right Mr. T?” he asks in a heavy tone.

                Louis feels his heart sinking, “Of course, Asher!” He says a little over dramatically, “We’ll stay friends forever-bestest of friends.”

                Asher pulls back and has wide questioning eyes, “My dad says you’re his best friend.”

                Louis tries not to read too much into this new found information, “Really?” Asher nods.

                “Will you still be friends with him, too?” Asher asks innocently.

                It’s all to complicated for Louis to answer.

                “Ash?” Louis looks up to find Asher’s aunt there, “We have to go to grandma and grandpa’s now.”

                Louis gulps at the mention of Liam and accepts another hug from Asher.

                “Bye Asher,” he says with a shaky voice, “Have an awesome summer.”

                Asher pulls back and rubs his eye, “Bye Mr. T.”

                Louis stands up as Asher leaves the room. He breathes in a deep breath and focuses on packing up his classroom instead of the gnawing feeling eating away at him.

~~~

                When Eleanor went to get lunch, Louis

  1. Didn’t expect her to take this long to subs and
  2. Didn’t expect her to bring Harry back with her



                Eleanor runs in the classroom and is pulling Harry behind her. Louis strights his glasses and sits up from his desk.

                “Harry?” Louis says, “what-?”

                Eleanor pulls Harry in front of her, “Tell him what you told me, Harry.” Harry catches his breath and then sighs.

                “El, I told you that in confidence-”

                “But Louis needs to know-”

                “It’s none of our business! We shouldn’t get involved-”

                “What’s going on?” Louis interjects, “And where’s my sub?”

                “Who cares about the subs!” Eleanor snaps at him and nudges Harry a little on the hard side because Harry hisses in protest, “Tell. Him.”

                Harry rolls his eyes and sighs, “Liam loves you.”

                Louis had thought about and imagined what would happen if Liam told him he loved him. He gave up with half a dozen good scenarios simply because he had nothing else to do. But he never, ever pictured this.

                “What?” Louis says over his racing heart.

                Harry explains, “Look, if you asked me, I kinda knew for months that he did. I mean, Liam couldn’t shut up about you and-”

                “Just tell him, Harry!” Eleanor pushes.

                “I’m getting there, fuck,” Harry replies and tries to sound annoyed but his fond smile gives it away. He looks back to Louis, “We went out last night and Liam couldn’t dance or drink because he upset about you.”

                Louis nods and tries to process this all.

                Liam supposedly loves him.

                “He just went on and on about how much he missed you,” Harry goes on, “And then he kept saying he loved you.”

                “He really said that?” Louis says, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

                “Yes,” Harry confirms, “He said he loved you and wanted to be with you but he thinks you don’t want to be with him.”

                Holy shit.

                Liam loves him.

                “You’re not shitting me, are you?” Louis asks again because it’s all too good to be real. It can’t be true. Maybe Louis’ dreaming but his heart is pounding in his chest so much he can feel it. That is real, so this scenario must be real.

                Harry gives him a pitied smile, “No, Louis. If he didn’t say it, I wouldn’t have told anyone.”

                Holy shit.

                Liam is actually in love with him.

                HOLY SHIT.

                Louis needs go.

                He has to-he needs to do something now.

                Louis stands up quickly and pauses. He tries to think, he tries to catch on of the countless fleeting thoughts that are flying around in his head. But he can’t.

                Liam loves him.

                “I need to,” Louis stutters as he looks to his friends, “I have to go.”

                “I’ll drive!” Eleanor says excitedly, “Should we go find Niall? I think he’d want to be there too.”

                “No! I need-fuck,” Louis makes large, quick strides to the door. His hands are sweaty and his limbs are shaking but fuck it.

                Liam loves him and Louis needs to tell him he does to.

                “I need to go to him now!” Louis says as his friends follow him to the parking lot, “We’ve, fuck, we’ve wasted so much time! I need to tell him now.”

                The drive to the firehouse isn’t long by any means but it feels like it’s an eternity. Eleanor has fucking Green Day playing and her and Harry’s hands are linked together over the gear shift. It’s cute and Louis can’t help but think that if this all goes well, he can hold Liam’s hand like that. The idea that maybe be reality makes Louis all jittery and nervous and so incredibly happy. He’s practically bouncing in the backseat the entire time and his heart jumps to the back of his throat when they pull up to the fire station.

                Louis’ the first one out of the car.

                There’s a group of firemen in t-shirts and jean shorts washing one of the fire trucks outside the station. They’re all looking at Louis as if her were a lunatic and maybe Louis is one but he can’t be bothered by this.

                Liam loves him.

                “Where’s Payne?” Harry yells to them. The men look around before shrugging.

                “I dunno,” one of them not so helpfully replies.

                Louis wants to scream.

                Instead he runs into the open garage of the fire station. Behind him, Louis can hear a few firemen yelling at him but he doesn’t care about them or getting in trouble.

                He needs to tell Liam-now.

                Louis quickly checks the office area of the firehouse but doesn’t find Liam. He goes to the kitchens, finds a few other firemen cleaning up and looking at him like he’s crazy, but still no Liam. Louis then dashes up the stairs and tries to find Liam upstairs to the sleeping quarters. But he’s not there, and with each passing second, Louis’ highs drop considerably.

                “Louis!” He hears Eleanor yelling for him towards the direction of the metal pole. He looks down the hole in the ground around the pole and sees Eleanor downstairs in the garage, “He’s here, Louis!”

                Okay, Louis peps himself. He breathes in deeply and grabs onto the pole with both hands. He lifts his feet off the ground and moves down the pole quickly. Too quickly, actually, because the metal pole rubs on chest the entire time and it burns his skin. Louis lands on his ass onto the soft cushion at the bottom of the pole and hisses at the pain scorched on his chest. He winces while rubbing his chest and fixes his glasses before standing up.

                “Louis?”

                Louis turns around and finds Liam standing by the front of the garage. He’s holding Ember’s leash and-fuck, Liam looks so good. He seems puzzled that Louis’ here and he’s got this adorably perplexed look on his face and God-

                Louis loves him so much.

                “Are, um-are you okay?” Liam asks unsurely. He seems so timid and-and that’s just not Liam. Liam’s brazen and loud and bold. He shouldn’t ever be anything other then those things, especially around Louis.

                Louis loves him after all.

                “Y-Yeah, just,” Louis coughs and he feels bashful too. He smiles weakly, “The pole rubbed against my chest and-yeah.”

                Liam nods, “Yeah I saw that. You’re suppose to keep space between your chest and the-” he stops and frowns, “Wait-what are you doing here anyway Louis?” Louis takes an unsure step toward him.

                “Harry said you love me,” Louis tells him. Liam pauses before looking towards his friend. It’s the first time Louis notices that they’re not alone. Harry’s there, along with Eleanor and probably all the firemen in the station are staring at him. Louis feels hot under his collar.

                “Really, Harry?” he remarks flatly.

                Harry puts his hands up in surrender, “Blame Eleanor, not me.” Liam sighs and looks back at Louis shyly. It’s so fucking cute and GAH! Louis loves him.

                “Is it true, Liam?” Louis asks softly and he takes another step towards him. There’s only inches between them, “Do you love me?” Liam remains quiet before eventually speaking.

                “Yes,” Liam confirms seemingly easy, “I love you, Louis. I’m so in love with you that I dunno what to do with myself without you.”

                A bright smile takes over Louis’ face. He takes the last step between them and reaches out for his face.

                The kiss is searing and one that breathes new life into Louis. It feels so different, so much more intimate and meaningful because they’re in sync for the first time. Their both on the same page, they both love each other and Louis can finally feel it. Liam slowly kisses Louis back, but Louis can feel the hesitation and confusion in those lovely plush lips.

                Louis still has the smile on his lips when he draws back. His gaze is soft and he freely touches Liam’s face, “When did you know?”

                Liam watches Louis’ fingers traces his cheek bones and seems to get distracted, “W-What?”

                “When did you know you loved me?” Louis says through a giggle. Liam meets his gaze and still looks a little unsure.

                “Since Halloween, even before then,” Liam tells him. Louis frowns and it all clicks for him.

                “You said I was being silly…” he smiles a little, “You seriously loved me back then?”

                Liam nods once, “Why are you asking me about this?” Louis breathes in and convinces himself to just say it.

                “Because I’ve been in love with you for just as long.”

                Watching Liam realize what Louis said is nothing short of amazing. He’s long face turns blank for a second before it contorts into a blinding smile. His eyes are wide and happy. Liam’s just too adorable and Louis loves every bite of him.

                “Yeah?” he asks in wonder. Louis nods.

                “I’m sorry,” he tells him, “I should’ve told you sooner. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I shouldn’t have ignored you like that. I just didn’t know how you felt before now and-”

                Liam cups his face and fondly looks at him, “Hey, no. I’m sorry I was rude and pushy before. And I should’ve been clear about my desires for us.” Louis bites his lip.

                “What desires?” He muses. Liam grins dazzlingly.

                “That if you’ll have me, I’m all yours to keep,” Liam’s voice is honey like and the words make butterflies billow in Louis’ stomach.

                “I like the sound of that,” Louis confesses. Liam breathes a relieved breath before kissing Louis again.

                The room around them erupts into cheers. Liam picks up Louis by his ribcage with ease and spins him around as if they were dancers of a choreographed routine. Because it feels like their one, that they finally figured out everything and the pieces have finally clicked. And it’s an incredible feeling.

                 Louis laughs into Liam’s lips when Liam’s fellow firemen yell out, _‘Yeah!’_ and _‘That a boy, Payne!’._ Even Ember barks in delight at the two of them. Someone’s honking the horn on one of the firetrucks and Louis and Liam have to pull back to laugh because they’re silly and in love.

                Louis looks over and sees that of course, Eleanor’s the one honking the horn and Harry tries to pull her away but she won’t let him.

                He looks back up to Liam, who has this Disney prince smile on. He looks at Louis like he’s his whole world and Louis knows that look because he has a feeling that Louis looks at him the same way. He feels like he’s on the edge of something entirely new and wonderful and he can’t wait to take that jump with Liam. He just can’t wait to see what the world has for them.

                “I love you,” Liam whispers for Louis only. Louis melts into touch like caramel gives way to heat.

                Another word pops up in Louis head’s to describe Liam and it seems to sum up the man he loves more the anything else in the world:

                **_Perfect._**

                And Louis has an inkling that they will be perfect together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!  
> **PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANKS!**   
> Next chapter is a short, cute epilogue!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the Tomlinson/Payne household on the first day of school  
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Louis straightens out his tie and fixes his hair in the mirror. He looks sharp in a pair of khakis and a simple button up blue shirt with a black tie. It’s a solid first day outfit, and he’s happy for the new school year.

                “You got this, Tommo,” he preps himself as he looks over himself in the mirror again, “A new year, new experiences. Hell, two years ago at this time, you didn’t know what the school year would bring and now-”

                A tiny whimper comes from Louis’ feet.

                Louis stops and looks down at the tiny Dalmatian pup looking up at him with big, pleading eyes.

                “Seriously Blaze?” he sighs, “How are you still hungry? I gave you part of my breakfast.”

                Blaze whimpers again and paws at Louis’ feet.  

                “Alright, alright.” Louis caves and picks up the puppy, “Let’s see what’s leftover from breakfast.”             

                Blaze is only eight months old and is rather small for his age, but he is as sweet as can be. He has a spot that covers his entire left eye and Louis adores it. Yeah he starches at the floor and Louis’ stepped on his puddles of pee more then he would like but he’s adorable. Louis’ got a soft spot for kids and dogs.

                And now his life is full of both of them.

                Louis walks into the kitchen where Liam is packing lunches for Louis and Asher. Louis rolls his eyes fondly. He’s a grown man-he’s made his lunch for years. But Liam insisted, so Louis lets him.

                “Hey babe,” Liam greets him after zipping up a bag of baby carrots. He leans over and takes the kiss to the cheek that Louis gives him. He scoffs down at Blaze, “Has he been bothering you again?”

                Louis frowns, “He’s hungry,” he informs Liam sourly. He plucks a piece of deli turkey from the counter and feeds it to Blaze, who greedily chews it up. Liam laughs at him.

                “That dog eats more then Ember does,” he notes and Louis gasps.

                “He’s a growing pup,” he reasons, “and you and your firehouse train him too hard. It’s like boot camp over there! No wonder he’s starving all the time.”

                Liam laughs, “He’s training to be a firedog! Of course training is gonna be a little intense.”

                “Still,” Louis pouts, “He’s just a baby.”

                Liam wraps his arms around Louis. Louis smirks into the kiss that Liam gives him.

                “You nervous for today?” Liam asks seriously. Louis shakes his head.

                “Just excited,” he tells Liam, “How do you think Ash is doing?”

                Liam sighs, “I dunno, I think he’s a little scared. He’s been so quiet the last couple of days.”

                “I’ll talk to him,” Louis says. He gives a quick kiss to Liam, “Love you.”

                Liam grins widely, “I love you too, babe.”

                Asher’s room is full of toy airplanes, which has become his new thing over the past few months. He says he wants to be a pilot, much to the dismay of Liam.

                (“But being a pilot is so dangerous!” Liam had told Louis.

                “Flying a plane is more dangerous then walking into burning buildings?”

                Liam paused, “Well, yeah. We’re not thousands of feet off the ground in the sky!”

                Louis just rolled his eyes at that.)

                Ember is sitting on Asher’s bed. Normally, Louis and Liam don’t allow the dogs on the furniture but Louis lets this time slide. Ember is Asher’s buddy, his protector, and she must sense that today is an important day for Asher. Ember has gained most of her function in her back legs, but she still wobbles on her legs more often then not, especially if she’s been on her legs too long.

                Asher is tentatively looking through his backpack once more, even though Louis knows they’ve packed it with all of his supplies the night before. Asher looks a lot different from the first time Louis saw him. He still has a boyish look about him, and a sense of learning that never fails to impress Louis. But he’s also four inches taller too, and his hair is shortly cut just like his dad’s. Asher also has become more confident and outgoing. He has a few stable friends now and isn’t as introverted as before.

                But Asher still has his shy moments.

                “You almost ready bud?” Louis asks as he sits down beside Ember. Blaze leaps out of Louis’ arms and pounces on Ember. The poor girl lets the rowdy pup nudge his head against hers. Asher smirks and pets Blaze’s ear.

                “I don’t wanna go,” Asher mumbles. Louis smiles kindly.

                “Ash, we’ve talked about this. You knew this day was coming.”

                Asher pouts, “But second grade is gonna be hard! I heard you read a lot.”

                “Ash you love to read.”

                “Yeah, but not _a lot_.” Louis chuckles.

                “Yes you’ll read more and math will be more challenging-”

                “Oh great.”

                “But,” Louis reminds him, “If you take it one day at a time, it’s not so bad. Plus, you have me to help you with your homework.”

                Asher scoffs, “But you never give me the answers!”

                “That’s because you have to find them on your own, Ash,” Louis places his hands on Asher’s shoulders, “You’re smart, and you’re gonna kill it this year!”

                Asher’s doubt seems to fade a little, “Really?”

                “Yes,” Louis insists and draws up a goofy smile, “But we have to get you to school the first day! Ms. Calder would be sad if you miss the first day.”

                Asher smiles a little, “Okay. Love you Louis.”

                It’s not the first time Asher has told him this, but it doesn’t stop the joy beaming inside Louis.

                “Love ya too, Ash,” he stands up, “Now come on. School’s waiting for us!”  

                Louis shoos the dogs out of the room before him and Asher follow them out.

                Liam’s waiting for them by the door. He takes Asher’s backpack and puts his lunchbox in it. Louis slips on his loafers as Asher pulls his backpack onto his shoulders.

                “You ready lil man?” Liam asks his boy and ruffles his hair. Asher squirms away and complains.

                “Dad!”

                Liam laughs as he opens the front door, “You got this, Ash. It’s gonna be so much fun!”

                “We’ll see,” the boy retorts unsurely as he steps outside. Louis can’t help but laugh.

                Liam pulls Louis’ rolling fire cart and hands Louis his lunch before he goes outside. Louis kisses Ember and Blaze quickly and takes his briefcase before running outside to Liam’s SUV. Liam’s helping Asher into his car seat as Louis takes the front passenger seat. He takes a secretive look at what Liam’s packed him for lunch.

                It’s all Louis’ favorite: a turkey sandwich on whole wheat bread with lettuce and mustard, a side of baby carrots with a container of humus, and a homemade cookie that Louis knows Liam’s mom made for them last week.

                Louis finds a sticky note on the sandwich. He plucks it up and smiles at the cute message Liam wrote for him.

                _‘Have an awesome day! You’re the best! I lovveeeeee you so so so so much! xoxo ;P’_

                “You good?” Liam asks. Louis looks up and suddenly Liam’s in the driver’s seat putting on his seatbelt.

                Louis looks at Asher in the rearview mirror and sees the boy swinging his legs in his seat as he looks outside. Louis looks forward at the condo, where Ember and Blaze are sitting in the window beside the front door to see them off. And Louis looks back over to Liam, to the man that he loves more then anything in the world.             

                Louis smiles at the man who has given him everything in the world.

                “Yeah,” he smirks softly, “I’m just perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT! FIN! DONE!  
> Thank you soooooooo much for reading Sparks Fly! It was a labor of love for sure!  
> **PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANK YOU!**  
> Please also like and reblog [ this post](http://teatimetommo.tumblr.com/post/153107190740/teatimetommo-sparks-fly-by-thequietquill) on tumblr about sparks fly! Share the love!  
> Check me out on tumblr for updates on what I'm writing! Teatimetommo.tumblr.com!  
> Take care my loves!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING SPARKS FLY! :D  
> **PLEASE LEAVE NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS THANKS!!**  
> If you're on tumblr, please reblog this post about Sparks Fly and share the love!  
> I'm not sure if I will be posting anything for the rest of 2016, because work and school is picking up. BUT! Next year I will be posting a long chaptered Lirry fic that I'm SUPER STOKED about!  
> Follow me on tumblr at Teattimetommo!  
> Take care loves! :)


End file.
